The Blue Lagoon
by dreamofforever
Summary: "But the events which led us to this? No one could have seen. Everyone thinks were dead. Our parents. Our friends. Our teachers. Yet here we were, making the best of what we could. Making the best of the Blue Lagoon." Maya & Campbell get stranded on an island while on a school trip. With only each other for company the two explore & must lean on one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is a story about Maya & Campbell. I really like this couple and I think they're adorable together. This story is based off the 2012 version of Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. I watched it recently & I completely fell in love. The storyline, the characters, everything. Anyways, I really hope you give this a try & I promise I will be updating often :) This story is my baby & I will be taking my time on it! This chapter is kind of boring, but I promise the adventure & romance is just around the corner. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

_It was strange to be with him in this way. I guess it would be strange to be with anyone in this way. It's not like we talked before this. I'd had seen him around school and I'm sure he might have seen me too. But the events which led us to this? No one could have seen. Everyone thinks were dead. Our parents. Our friends. Our teachers. Yet here we were, making the best of what we could. Making the best of the Blue Lagoon._

**One Month Earlier**

"Please tell me you are going to get with him?" Tori asked, pulling on my arm and staring after the one and only Mike Dallas. "If not for you, for me!"

I rolled my eyes as we walked to our meeting. We were excused for first period to go to it. Earlier this year we had signed up to go on a trip to build a school for the kids in Trinidad. It had cost my parents a fortune to send me, but they knew how badly I had wanted to go and how much it would help my GPA for Princeton.

"Tori, come on, we have to hurry or we'll be late!" I pulled her along with me.

"Oh Maya, it's alright if were a little late, they'll probably just tell us everything we already know."

I didn't care I needed this and I wanted to be able to enjoy my time there. I knew Tori wasn't taking this as seriously, but I needed this just as much as anyone else. I needed a good scholarship just to help pay for my tuition.

We ran into the class just as Mr. Christian was talking about the trip. We stopped in the doorway as the class all looked up at us. Just as Mr. Christian was about to say something. Someone came rushing into the room and banged into me.

"Woah, careful there Prom Queen." They said.

I looked over and saw Campbell Saunders. He went to sit in the empty desk in the back. Tori pulled my arm to the two empty desks near the front. Mr Christian watched us.

"I expect Mr. Saunders being late but I would have thought better for you Ms. Matlin." Mr Christian continued with his speech about our trip. We were set to leave tomorrow morning and then catch our plane. In less than 48 hours we would be in Trinidad.

Tori turned around in her seat and looked towards the back of the class, at Campbell.

"Someone's daddy must have paid a fortune for him to come on this trip." She said.

I looked back at Campbell, who was staring right back at me. I quickly turned back to the front of the class, feeling my cheeks going red.

_XXX_

"Okay, skype when you get the chance. Drink lots of water and eat and keep your hat on at the site. Don't forget sun screen too, Maya, you know how-"

"Mom," I interjected. "I'll be fine, don't worry. The school has every hour filled with something. Plus, I'll be in the hotel most of the time, other than when were building and doing the excursions."

My mom nodded and handed me my suitcase. She pulled me closely for a hug. I could hear her small sobs in my hair.

"I love you." I whispered. She pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." She whimpered. "Call me right when you land. Alright, go. Have fun baby."

"Bye." I smiled weakly and ran to the bus.

I set my bag down with the others and turned to check in with Mr. Christian. I looked across the street to wave to my mom and saw Campbell hoping out of his dads shiny black Mercedes. He didn't even look over to his dad to say bye, he just walked away.

He started walking towards me and looked at me as he passed. He shook his head and looked to the ground. I turned to watch him as he put his bag down and headed on the bus.

"Ew." Tori said, coming up behind me. "Please tell me you are not scoping out Mr. Troubled."

"I think he's kind of cute actually, in that quiet bad boy way." Marie said.

"Actually he went to my elementary school," Bell said. "He use to be really nice. He was pretty good at hockey too."

"Well," Tori said, throwing her bag down. "When Mike Dallas is trying to get with her, she wont just hold back because of loner boy."

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked. Tori shook her head.

"Nope." We all laughed and went onto the bus.

_XXX_

"Okay, I need all the boys to take these and bring them into classroom 3." Mr. Christian called.

I was sawing out the desks for classroom 2. Everyone was hard at work. It was our second day working on the school and we had already accomplished a lot. There were two other high schools here and with their help we already had all the walls up.

"Hey! Hey!" I heard Mr. Christian scream. He rushed by me and looked up on the roof of the school. "Be careful up there!"

I looked over and saw Campbell Saunders on the roof of the school. He was hoping along the edge. He looked over to Mr Christian and jumped backwards. I heard someone come up behind me.

"He's going to ruin this for all of us." Dallas said. He looked down at me and touched my shoulder. "You should cover up or put more sun screen on, you're going to burn."

"Thanks." I smiled. I unwrapped my shirt from my waist and put it on, covering my shoulders.

"Are you kidding me now?" Tori said, coming up behind me. "You made contact. Skin to skin contact! Oh my God, you are getting laid!"

"Please Tori," I said, rolling my eyes. "Were here to help people."

"I am!" Tori said in her defence. "I'm helping you ... get laid."

We both started laughing.

"Get your asses out of bed!" Screamed Marie as she barged into our hotel room.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked, putting down her magazine.

"Okay," She began. "This guy I met on site today was telling me about this guy he had met who's a local. Anyways, Project Carnival is happening, tonight! Him and a few other people are leaving now but the boat leaves in a half and hour."

"Maya!" Tori squealed. "Were going!"

"We have to be on site tomorrow." I said. "We should get a good sleep."

"We wont be later than 12." Marie said. "Maybe 2."

I rolled my eyes and then jumped up from the couch.

"Two is the latest." We screamed as we all jumped up.

_XXX_

"This is amazing!" Tori said.

"I'm going to find some drinks!" Called Marie. "Want any?"

"Hell yeah!" Tori said.

"I'm fine." I said quietly. "I'm not drinking."

"Suit yourself." Marie said.

It really was pretty amazing. The boat was huge and everyone seemed was having fun. We were just floating in the ocean now. It looked like it was about to storm. I was happy I had decided to wear my jeans and shirt.

I started to look around the boat. I caught the smell of alcohol mixed with weed. I really hope Tori was smart enough not to get drunk and do something stupid.

The music was blasting and there were carnival dancers on the top deck. The boat was packed. Most of the people here were from the high schools. I had seen most of them on the site the past few days.

As I went towards the back of the boat I caught sight of Tori. She was kissing some guy. I started walking towards them and then stopped when I saw who it was she was kissing. It was Mike Dallas.

"Is that your boyfriend or something?" I heard someone say. I looked behind me and saw Campbell leaning over a couch. He had a beer in his hand and was motioning over to Dallas and Tori.

"Excuse me?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow and sipped on his beer.

"I asked, if that was you're boyfriend, Prom Queen."

"Prom Que-"

"Everyone make their way to the front of the boat! I repeat, everyone make their way to the front of the boat!"

I looked over and saw a police boat shinning it's light on us. Everyone started to shuffle. I was being pushed backwards. Everyone made their way to the side of the boat and was dropping their pot into the water.

A group of guys were pushing their way from the front and knocked into me. The next thing I knew, I was falling into the black water.

It was cold. I made it back to the surface and started treading water.

"Help!" I screamed. "Someone, help!"

I saw a figure jump over the end of the boat and dive into the water. When they made it back to the surface they swam over to me.

"Maya!" They said. "Are you okay?"

"Campbell?" I asked.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I was pushed, what do you think I'm doing?"

He starting pulling me away from the boat. There was a small dingy attached by a line.

"Climb on!" Campbell called.

He pulled himself over and then helped me. We could hear the police ordering for the boat to be brought back to the shore. They were saying how there was a big storm coming.

Campbell leaned over the front of the dingy and unhooked the rope.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked. Campbell turned to me.

"I can't get caught by the police again," He said. "I'm in enough trouble. We can follow the boat back when they get a little more ahead."

We watched as the boat's engine started and began its way back, the police were leading the way. Campbell sat down and watched them slowly disappear.

"Okay," I said, turning to Campbell. "Start the motor, they're going to get too far ahead."

Campbell rolled his eyes as he pulled the tarp off the end of the dingy. He sunk to a crouching position and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He sat back and shook his head.

"There's no motor." I could feel my face fall into shock.

"What?!" I screamed. "Oh my God! Look at how far they are! They'll never hear us!"

"Just calm down. We can try paddling back." He dug around and only found one.

"This is unbelievable."

"Look just calm do- Get under the tarp!" Campbell screamed.

"What are you-"

He pulled down on my hand and put the tarp overtop of us. We laid down in the dingy as water hit the tarp. We could feel the waves getting bigger and pushing us around.

We were going to die.

_XXX_

"It's been hours." I said. "They'll find us soon."

Campbell was laying down. He had his arm over his eyes hiding from the sun. We had been floating for at least 5 hours. We were in the middle of nowhere. There was no island or other boats on the water. It was just us. Me and Campbell.

I dug in my bag a found my water.

"Do you want some?" I asked Campbell. He sat up and took a drink. Then he started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You actually brought water to a party?" He laughed again.

"I didn't want to get dehydrated." I said in my defence. "Dehydration is what gives you hangovers."

"Weird." Campbell said, handing me back the water. "I thought that was the beer."

I put the water back in my bag and started to look around. The dingy didn't have much. There was our one paddle, a life jacket, and a box. I sighed and dipped my hands in the water, splashing my hot face. I used my shirt to dry myself.

When I opened my eyes I thought I felt my heart pounding. I started hitting Campbell's leg.

"What?" He asked, sitting up. He looked over to where I was staring.

Land. We found land.

"Grab the paddle, let's go!" I started screaming.

"Woah," He said. "Do you see how far that is?"

"Then give me the paddle." I said, reaching over him for it. He lightly pushed me away and took the paddle in his hands.

"I'll do it." I sighed. He leaned over the side as we started our way towards the island.

We were saved.

* * *

**So, what does everyone think? :) I know it's kind of boring now & a little draggy, but it will get better within the next chapter! Please review & let me know if I should continue! :) Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! First off, thanks SO much for all the reviews! I had never thought so many people even would look at this story, nevermind like & favorite it, so that means a lot. For some reason a lot of the reviews I had recieved over the passed few days aren't showing up on the site? I don't know, but I have read all them on my email & they all meant the world to me. **

**For people who have seen Blue Lagoon: The Awakening you can probably already tell how close to the movie I'm staying. I will not be following it forever, but if I find a way to work in my favorite/funny lines from the movie, I will. Again, all the support means so much & is what encourages me to write. Hope you all enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"We made it!" I exclaimed.

Just then a huge wave crashed the dingy into the rocks. Campbell jumped out and pulled it closer to the shore. I hopped out on the other side and helped.

We managed to bring it to the sand. Right as it was far enough away that the ocean wouldn't carry it with the current we both collapsed into the sand.

It was hot out, at least 40 degrees. Here I thought I was smart for wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt on the boat. I was only smart to wear my bathing suit. Campbell must have been dying too. He had beige cargo pants and a blue t-shirt under a light blue button up shirt.

The sand was soft and white. I felt like I was laying on a mattress. I looked around. There was a long stretch of beach and then a thin green forest about 20 meters from the water.

After about ten minutes of laying down, I got to my feet and fixed my bag on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Campbell asked. I removed my shoes and put my hair up in a messy bun.

"I'm going to see if there is anyone or anything here. A lot more than what you are doing." I started up the beach.

"Wait!" Campbell called.

He went to the dingy and pulled it up to where the forest line was. He looked into the box. He pulled out something. He threw the box back into the dingy and ran to catch up with me.

"What did you take?" I asked.

Campbell raised his hand. He had a flare gun and two flares. He put them in his pocket and we started walking up the beach. We tried staying near the forest line, the most shade we could get.

After walking on the beach for what seemed like an hour we decided the head back. There wasn't anything on the beach.

Once we made it back to the dingy we decided to try our luck in the forest. It was pretty thin, which made it easier to move around inside. There were wild flowers growing the farther we walked into the forest. They were all so pretty.

Campbell was walking in front, leading the way. He turned around every so often and checked to make sure I was alright.

After about 10 minutes of walking, he turned around and put his finger to his lips.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

I stayed quiet and tried to listen to what he was hearing. Very faintly I could hear a noise.

"It sounds like ... water?" I tried. Campbell nodded slowly.

"This way." He said, walking straight ahead.

The sound started to get louder. We broke through two small overgrown trees. Campbell snapped the branches right off so I could walk through.

"Wow." He said, stopping suddenly.

I walked up beside him and had my breath taken away. It was amazing. There was a large waterfall with a small cave behind it. The water was crystal blue. It was a lagoon. It was beautiful.

"This is amazing." I whispered. Campbell turned to me and smiled.

"Take a picture with your phone." He said, getting ready to pose. I raised my eyebrow.

"You want me to waste my battery to take a picture?" I questioned.

Campbell just shrugged. "How often will you get to come around this? Plus, we might not make it back over here."

I turned and started walking away.

"What we need is to find people." I said. "We need to find a hotel or somethin- Ahhh!" I screamed.

Campbell quickly came to my side. He looked down and saw a weird insect. It had at least 1000 mini legs and was an ugly orange color.

"Your scared of a little bug?" Laughed Campbell. I pushed past him.

"I don't like the outdoors, okay?" I sighed. "Can we just hurry and find someone, everyone is probably worried sick about us."

"Worried about _you_." He said. "I can promise that no one is worried about me."

I stopped and turned to him. "What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Is it not obvious?" He said, pushing by me and taking the lead.

I raised my eyebrow and stayed close behind him. We walked a little farther and then I noticed something.

"Hey Cam!" I called. "Look!"

I picked a berry off the small bush and went to pop it in my mouth. Campbell came up and knocked it away from my mouth.

"Whoa, whoa!" He said. I eyed him suspiciously. He simply pointed to them. "White and yellow, kill a fellow. Purple and blue, good for you."

I stared at him as he started walking again.

"You're a little weird, you know that?" I said.

"Been called worse."

_XXX_

We had walked for ages. We stopped and checked to see if my phone had any reception every once in a while. It never did. Campbell's phone had got water damaged when we were still on the dingy. My battery only had 10% left.

Then, through the trees, we saw white and blue. We walked towards it and were taken back to a beach. Campbell turned and put his hands on the back of his neck. I stared into the ocean. There was nothing around us. Nothing but water.

"Were all alone, aren't we?" I whispered. Campbell looked up at me through his thick eyelashes.

"Yeah." He said softly. "I guess we are."

We started walking on the forest line and headed back in the direction we thought would take us back to the dingy. Overall we had only walked and hour and a half. It only took an hour and a half to make our way from one side of the island to the other.

The walk back to the dingy didn't take as long as we had thought. It was only a half an hour walk back. The dingy was where we had left it.

We both collapsed in the sand. I leaned against a tree while Campbell laid down, his head on a fallen tree trunk.

"Oh my God!" I cheered. Campbell looked up at me with confusion.

I started digging to my bag and pulled our a nutrigrain bar. I waved it in front of my face and opened it. I broke it into halves and gave Campbell some.

"Thanks." He said, eating it in small bites. I did the same.

"How long do you think it will take for them to find us?" I asked. Campbell kept looking over the water.

"Well," He said. "They have to wait at least 24 hours just to claim us missing."

"Well, we've been gone since midnight."

"Yeah, but we were seen on the boat, which means we could have still been seen at what, 2 am? It might be a while before they start looking over here."

"No hope?" I asked him as he got to his feet.

"Not that." He said, removing both his shirts and shoes. "I'm just not going to give myself false hope of being rescued so soon. Wanna come for a swim?"

"Not really." I said, shaking my head. "You're not actually going to go swimming, are you?"

He undid his pants and tossed them to the side, staring at me in only his boxers.

"Do you not feel how hot out it is?" He said. "If you don't stay cool you're going to get heat stroke. You sure you don't wanna come?"

I shook my head. Campbell just smirked and ran down the beach. He splashed into the water and disappeared.

I emptied my bag to see what else I had put in it. I still had everything I had brought to the site. I had half a bottle of sunscreen, a small bottle of aloe, a small brush, hand sanitizer, a couple tampons for when of emergencies, bug spray, and two water bottles.

I could live off this for a few days. They'll find us before it's all gone.

I got to my feet and walked around the tree line. I found a large rock hidden under leaves. I pulled them away and took a smaller rock. I wrote a small tick on it, I figured it would be better if we kept track on how many days were here. We could also follow the date.

Campbell came rushing from the water. He walked over to me and shook out his hair, spraying me a little. It felt refreshing on my hot skin. I looked over at him. I really hope my jaw didn't fall to the ground.

Campbell's body was very well ... maintained. He had a faint six-pack and you could see his v lines. His wet boxers were clinging to his skin, outlining everything. I quickly turned and stared back at the rock.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I turned back to look at him, trying to focus on his wet brown hair flopping to the left side of his head.

"I'm just marking how many days we've been here." I explained. Campbell nodded slowly and pulled his hand through his hair. "How was your swim?"

"Refreshing." He said. "The water is great, you should go in."

"Maybe later." I shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He said, walking into the sun.

I quickly got up and went to my bag. I dug for my sunscreen and walked out to Campbell.

"Hey!" I called, running up to him. "You should probably put some of this on."

I handed him the bottle. He looked down at it and then looked to me.

"You probably should too." He motioned to my shoulders. "You're going to burn bad."

He opened the bottle and looked over to me.

"Do you want me to get your back?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

I removed my tank top, feeling sweat piling onto my back. I couldn't have been more happy in that moment that I wore a bathing suit. I figured it was a boat party, so why not. One of the best decisions I had made.

I turned around so Campbell could put on the sunscreen. His hands were cold, probably from just swimming in the ocean. They massaged the sunscreen into my shoulder blades and around my lower back. They circled my hips and into my curves.

"Done." He said. I turned and took the bottle from him.

"Do you want some on your back?" I asked. He turned and put his arms to his side.

I squeezed out some sunscreen onto the palm over my hand. I rubbed both my hands together and began to massage the cream on his tanned skin. His shoulder blades were sticking out and his muscular shoulders tensed as my hands went over them. I quickly did his lower back and then turned back towards the shade.

"Hey Maya!" Cam called to me. "Thanks."

I smiled and laid in the sand, putting my bag under my head as a pillow.

* * *

**So I really hoped everyone liked it! Please send in any reviews, even though they don't post to the site, I still read them on my email & all I can do is sit there a small! I'm really taking my time with the next chapter so it's perfect, so I'll try to have it up sometime this week! Thanks again for everyone's support, you're all amazing! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is a little shorter than the others and a little boring, but the next few chapters should have a little more Maybell ;) Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has been following/favorited/and reviewing! Everyone's reviews were so sweet and I love to hear what you all think! So thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy chapter 3! :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

When I woke up the next morning I could hear the sound of waves washing up on the beach. I rolled over and opened my eyes. I was lying on something rubbery. I sat up. I was in the dingy. How did I get in here? I had fallen asleep in the sand and ... I looked over and saw a blue t-shirt draped over my legs. It was Campbell's.

I climbed out of the dingy and saw Campbell lying right beside it, using the life jacket as a pillow. He looked peaceful in slumber. He was probably dreaming of something far away from this moment. Maybe he was on a family vacation or celebrating Christmas with everyone he loved.

At school I had only seen Campbell with a few people. He never seemed interested in being with 'the crowd'. In the cafeteria he would sit at a table and play with his pocket knife. Teachers would always come and bring him to the office, somehow he still managed to have it with him.

Sometimes in class I would watch him. Last semester in English I had sat near the window and when I'd look to the clock, Campbell would catch my eye. He sat right underneath it. He was usually sleeping or writing something in his binder.

I never really knew the story behind him. Most of my friends didn't even notice him. There was a couple who would make the odd comment about him and his knife, just teasing, but every time he'd look up and make eye contact with me, I couldn't help but notice a weird sadness in his eyes. A sadness which haunted even me.

Instead of waking him up, I folded his shirt and set it on the side of the dingy. The sun was already beating down on the sand. I slipped off my tank top and walked into the sunlight. It felt nice against my cool skin.

I checked out on the water. Nothing. No one was in the water nor the sky.

There was a small breeze picking up. I looked around me and went to the forest line, grabbing a fallen stick. I went back towards the water and drew SOS into the sand.

Judging by the position of the sun, it must have only been around 10 in the morning. The island was heating up, fast.

I outlined my writing in the sand and tossed the stick aside, wiping my hands together.

"What are you doing?" Campbell asked, standing in front of me.

He had removed his shirt and I could see his boxers pushing out of his pants. Again, I was forced to quickly look away. I stared at my writing.

"I'm trying to get us off this stupid island." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "And what was it you are doing? Sleeping?"

Campbell shrugged his shoulders and looked out towards the water. He traced his hands through his hair and shook it out.

"Actually," He said. "I was thinking about going to look for something to eat."

"Help should be here soon, it's been over 24 hours now. Everyone is probably on site as we speak."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Campbell said, stretching his arms in the air. "You wanna come? Maybe we can go find that lagoon again." I just stared at him. "Common Prom Queen, it's not like we have something better to do."

"Alright." I said, walking past him and towards the forest. "Only because I'm hungry."

We walked into the tropical forest and started on the same route we had taken yesterday. The lagoon should have been straight ahead and a bunch of berries were growing not much farther than that. If there was some type of food, we could only assume it would be around that area.

Carefully making our way Campbell pulled back on my arm.

"Look up there." He said, staring up a tree. "Looks like we hit the jackpot!"

Campbell through his arms around the tree and inched his way to the waiting bananas. He broke one off and tossed it down.

"Incoming!" He called.

I ran up and catch it. This would be the first real food we would have since washing up here. I watched Campbell as he pulled his pocket knife from his back pocket. His muscles flexed as he held on with one arm. It was impossible to look away.

He maneuvered to place himself so he could start sawing.

"Hey, Prom Queen! Get ready to catch these!"

I set my banana on the ground and readied my arms. Campbell looked down at me to make sure I was ready. With a few more cuts a hanging cluster was dropped into my arms. Campbell put the knife in his mouth and made his way back down to the dirt.

He closed it and put it in his back pocket.

"I'll take them." He said, relieving me of the 100 pound bundle of fruit. "Common, let's take them back to the boat."

He tossed the bananas over his shoulders like nothing. We carried them back to our make-shift camp and he swung them into the dingy. I looked at his folder shirt still on the side of the boat.

"Did you move me last night?" I asked, watching Cam peel a banana.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Sleeping on a tree root didn't look to comfy, so I just put you in the dingy, I figured you wouldn't want to get sand in your hair either, Prom Queen."

"Thanks." I said. "I folded your shirt for you." I nodded towards it.

Campbell looked over at it. "Thanks."

"No problem." I said, putting my hair into a bun.

It was really starting to get hot out. The hairs on the back of my neck were beginning to get wet with my sweat. I wiped it away and dug out the water bottle.

"Want a banana?" Campbell asked, holding one out to me. "You should probably eat, you look a little... shaky."

I took the banana from him and wiped my forehead with the back of my arm.

"It's just really hot out." I said. I held out the water bottle for him. "You should drink."

We had gulped down about 12 bananas each. There was still over half of the cluster left. He put our peels in a pile and had planned to make a trip down the beach and toss them into the forest.

Campbell had removed his pants and was sitting on the fallen tree trunk. He had his knife in his hands and was focusing on one leg hole.

"What are you doing?" I asked, coming to sit beside him.

He looked over at me and showed where he had recently cut a small line. Taking his knife he cut against the material ripped off half of the pant leg. He did the same to the other leg and then stood up to put them on. His pants were now shorts, just over top of his knee cap. He tossed the extra fabric into the dingy.

"Do you want me to do yours?" He asked me, pointing at my jeans. I looked down at them and nodded. I had already rolled them up quarter way.

I stood and removed my jeans, handing them to Campbell. He showed me where he was going to cut them. I nodded and watched as 3/4 of my pant legs were ripped off.

Campbell shook them out and handed them to me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I jumped up and pulled them to my hips. They were cut just to wear my finger tips ended. Campbell got to his feet, putting his knife in his back pocket, and lifted our banana peels.

"I'm going to run these down the beach. Wanna come?" I nodded in response and took some of the peels from him.

As we walked, the sand smushed between we toes. We had walked only 5 minutes up and then we threw them into the forest. As we made out way back I watched the horizon.

"How much longer do you think they're going to take?" I asked.

Campbell just shrugged. "Could be hours, could be days." He looked out to the sea as well. "We should probably think about building a short-term shelter though, those clouds don't look too good."

_XXX_

"That doesn't look right." I laughed, watching Campbell try to tie a knot.

We had used Campbell's knife and went searching a little ways in the jungle to find some bamboo. Thankfully we found enough pieces which were already fallen down. Together we carried them back to our unofficial camp and started to cut them down.

While Cam did that, I went down the forest line and picked huge leaves from trees and found pieces of seaweed washed up by the shoreline.

I brought them all back and Campbell insisted he knew what he was doing. Although he looked stumped for 89% of the time, he had no intention on giving up. He started to build between two trees.

We had originally thought to use the dingy overtop of us, but there was no way to make it stay.

"What do you mean?" Campbell asked. He stepped back to look at his creative.

There was a small _creak_. The next thing we knew, all of Campbell's hard work crashed to the sand.

I couldn't contain my laughs as Campbell turned to me. "Think you can do better?" He pressed.

"Actually," I laughed. "Yeah."

Campbell and I switched places as I set the bamboo on a tilt and tied it quickly with the seaweed. I took two more pieces of bamboo and leaned each one against the tree. I set it underneath the slanted bamboo and shook it to see how stable it was.

Surprisingly it didn't fall, so already it had beat Campbell's. I walked over to the dingy and through the blue tarp over the bamboo and let it hang a little over the opening below. I grabbed the large leaves I had picked up and set them under the bamboo. The leaves were good enough that we wouldn't have to worry about so much sand getting into our hair and clothes while we slept.

I turned to Campbell who was leaning against a tree and smiling.

"Wow." He said. "I didn't think you had it in you, Prom Queen."

"Girl Guides." I laughed. "Seven years."

Campbell bent over and went into a rage of laughter. I shook my head and pulled the dingy closer to the shelter. I turned back to Campbell, who was still smiling at me.

"How's about that swim now?" I asked.

Campbell shrugged his shoulders and I pulled down my shorts. We walked out into the sun and slowly made our way into the water. It was chilly. Then again to anyone else it might have felt like warm. After working so hard all afternoon in the heat, I had managed to work up a sweat.

"That's refreshing." Cam said at my said.

I looked up at him and we smiled to one another. It was refreshing. We walked in slowly together. Campbell drove under water while I laid on my back with my eyes closed and floated.

I felt something come underneath me. I opened my eyes and sunk into Campbell's arms.

"We should probably hop out." Campbell said, looking up to the sky. "It's probably gonna start raining and the sun wont be out to dry us off."

Campbell let go of me as my feet found their way to the sand below. We walked out of the water and sat on the shore. The heat from the sun was already slowly cooling. I could see the clouds setting in over the horizon.

"Hope your shelter can hold up some rain."

_So do I_. I thought.

* * *

**So lemme know what you all thought! Next chapter should be a little more exciting, what with the weather and how small that shelter is they'll need to cuddle into ;) Send in your reviews, I'd love to hear what you all have to say! Again, even if your reviews don't post to the site (which over half of them have not) I still read them on my email & they always brighten my day! I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks a ton! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are all so wonderful! Thank you for all your feedback so far, it means the world to me! Anyways, I made this chapter a little longer for you all. I was originally going to post it tomorrow, but I had written this chapter and chapter 5 already. But I still need to read over the next chapter, so I'll probably post it either tomorrow or Tuesday. There are a few changes in this chapter from the movie, but for those who love the movie or haven't even seen it, I really think you'll still enjoy it! It's Maybell, so of course it's gonna be fun! :) **

**I was also asked to do a bit of Campbell's point of view & originally I was planning on just making this all Maya's. However, within the next few chapters I think that Campbell's point of view will make it a little more exciting and will work well with the chapter. So hang on for that, there will be a small maybe half a chapter in Campbell's point of view. Just be patient :)**

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys it! :)**

* * *

Chapter Four

The rain hadn't given any sign of giving up for what seemed like the past hour. Campbell and I laid inside our make-shift hut as it fell against the tarp. I hadn't fallen asleep yet, I was just laying on my side staring at the back of Campbell's head. We were pretty close together, sharing the life jacket as a pillow.

Campbell would occasionally start tossing. He would always call out for his mom and ask her to come help him. Tonight seemed to be the worse for him, even with the loud down pour I could still hear his moans.

He must have been missing his mom, although, I had never heard him as much as speak about her or his father since we were here. Occasionally I'd speak about my family and say how much I had missed them, but Campbell didn't as much as stir a conversation about his family life.

"No!" Campbell shot up in his sleep. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

I could hear him taking loud breaths and trying to control his breathing. I could feel his eyes on me. Then I heard a soft sob. I was tempted to open my eyes and ask him what was wrong, but something stopped me. Most guys were embarrassed about crying and the last thing I needed was for Campbell to feel awkward around me.

Campbell laid back down. He must have faced me because I could feel his hot breathes on my face. His hand pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. I thought for a moment he knew I was faking slumber but he wouldn't have done that if he knew I was awake.

He let out a deep sigh and pushed himself closer to me. He put his arm around my waist gently. The heat coming from his skin gave me a tingling sensation, I had to remind myself not to open my eyes.

After about 10 minutes Campbell's breaths were slow and long. Carefully opening my eyes I watched him as he slept. His arm was still around me, making me feel protected for the first time since on this island. I closed my eyes and listened to Cam's deep breathing. Within seconds I had finally fallen asleep.

_XXX_

When I woke up the next morning my back was to Campbell, however, his arm was still limp over me. The rain had stopped and the sun was shinning. I could hear the drops of water dripping off the tarp and the trees beside us.

Campbell's arm flexed around me as he groaned into the back of my neck, then his arm froze. He lifted his head and hesitantly pulled away his arm. For some reason I felt sad when he did this. I no longer felt protected, but I felt almost bare.

I pretended to just be waking up. Turning on my side and stretching out my arms and legs.

"Morning." Campbell whispered beside me. I looked over and into his wide brown eyes staring back at me. "Sleep well?" He asked.

I shook my head and sighed, staring up at the top of the hut.

"Not really." I confessed. "The rain kept me up most of the night, what about you?"

Campbell just shrugged his shoulders and sat up. He stretched his arms above his head. I watched as his arms tightened. He got out from the hut and went over to the dingy, grabbing two bananas. He tossed one over to me.

I held it in my hand, switching it between my fingers. Cam opened his and started to eat it right away.

"Something wrong?" He asked with a mouth full.

"I need to go to the washroom." I whispered, getting up from the ground.

"Why don't we make the west side for laddies and then east side for men?" I smiled at his suggestion.

"Sounds good." I said, walking towards the left side of the island.

We didn't exactly know which way was west or east, and it wasn't like there was anyone else who would need to use the washroom around here. It was basically _my_ restroom and _his_ restroom.

I walked along the tree line until I was far enough away Campbell wouldn't be able to see. I walked into the tropical forest and went a few meters in. I found a big tree and leaned against it.

How much longer was help going to take? We had been gone for days now. They must have known that we were missing. Tori knew me well enough to know I wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass by, especially if it meant helping to put me through school.

I missed Tori. My mom, my dad, even Katie. Just thinking of my moms reaction to the news of her youngest daughter missing at sea, it was horrible. If I knew one thing for sure, the love of a mother for her daughter could never be under estimated. She was probably on the rescue ship now, just miles away from us.

It's hard to even tell where we are. When we drifted from mainland in the storm, we were floating for hours and hours. With the current so strong and the powerful waves, we could have been anywhere.

I've seen shows like survivor and the movie castaway. It had never crossed my mind I would be lost on a deserted island with a boy I hardly knew and the only way to survive was to fend for myself until help came. The thought of being here for as long as Tom Hanks character was scary, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Of course they'd take longer to find us. The storm could have knocked us right off the map for all we knew, but I knew well enough that my mom wouldn't give up. It wasn't even a full week since we've been gone. She was probably worried sick.

As I got to my feet I tried to remember where exactly this spot was so I knew for the future.

I returned to our version of camp. Campbell was slamming something against the rock I had used to mark the days we were here.

He ended up pulling out his knife and stabbed a brown thing in his lap. He seemed satisfied and he lifted it to his lips. It was a coconut. He sipped on the milk and then turned to me, handing it off.

I took a sip and almost choked. Campbell laughed as he took it back and peeled it slowly in half. "Not use to coconut milk?"

"Not at all." I said, shaking my head. "Ugh, it's so sticky out."

"I know." Campbell said, handing me a piece of coconut. "Maybe we can go wash off in that lagoon later? The water fall would probably feel nice and we can get some water."

"Were out of water?" I asked, chewing on the white inside.

"Yeah, I drank the last bit, I was really thirsty." He confessed.

"Let's head out now then, I feel disgusting."

Campbell got to his feet and we tossed what was left of our coconut in the disposal pile.

We grabbed the water bottles and aloe gel and went straight into the jungle. It seemed the island was getting smaller and smaller every time we made our way through it. The lagoon was still at least a 15 minute walk, surrounded by trees and dark caves, but the walk was always shorter as I followed Campbell.

"So," I said as we filled the water bottles in a running stream just to the side of the lagoon. "Do you know which school you want to go to next fall?"

Campbell laughed. "No, I'm still undecided." He looked up at me. I focused on filling the smaller water. "I'm guessing your planning for... NYC?"

I snorted. "Not even close."

Campbell smiled. "Harvard?"

"Closer I suppose." I shook my head and gave in. "Princeton."

I got to my feet and put the water beside Campbell. I started to walk towards the trees just in front of the lagoon.

"Keep an eye out, I'm going to wash off quick."

"Keep an eye out for what?" Campbell laughed, settling on his butt.

"Anything." I shrugged. "Weird forest creatures who are out to kill us?" He just laughed as I walked through the trees. I turned around to make sure he couldn't see me.

I slipped off my clothes and walked slowly into the water. It felt so refreshing. I made my way over to the water fall. It was a good thing I had decided to wax before coming on this trip. My leg hairs had hardly even began to poke through yet.

It was really a relief if anything. Even my hair didn't feel or look as greasy as I had thought. I did shower right before we left the hotel for the party. The stupid party with the stupid people who had knocked me overboard.

What if Campbell hadn't jumped in for me? Would I have even noticed the dingy trailing behind the boat? Or would I have got left behind and then drown from the storm?

It's weird thinking back at your past and how one thing could affect everything.

I held my breath and slipped underwater.

Aside from the loud hum of the waterfall, it was quiet. It was like being in a dream. The only sounds are the ones you imagine. I opened my eyes and could see everything so clearly. The water was bright with the sun peaking through the trees and it was just deep enough for me to stand on my tippy toes and not go under.

I pushed myself back up to the surface.

"Prom Queen!" I turned and saw Campbell standing at the water's edge. I turned my back to him and looked over my shoulder.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"Where's the aloe?"

"In my bag where I put it!" I called. "Now turn around and stop looking!"

"You know, every time you say that it reminds me that I _should_ be looking."

"Cam, I'm serious!" He laughed and walked back through the trees.

I dipped my head under the water once more and pulled my hands through my hair. I wish I had brought conditioner. My hair was going to be torture combing without it.

I swam under the water to the edge of the lagoon and made sure to check that Campbell wasn't still in the trees.

Pulling myself out I quickly went to my clothes and put them back on. I rang out my hair and pushed through the trees. Campbell was putting aloe on his hand and rubbing it on his chest. He did look a little red.

"You know," He said, not looking up at me. "I'm surprised you haven't burned, your skin is a lot more fair than mine."

"I've also been staying in the shade at the hot hours of the day, unlike you dolphin boy."

We both laughed and grabbed our things to head back to the beach.

"So, you never told me why Princeton." Cam said, walking slower ahead of me.

"It's just where we've always wanted to go." I shrugged.

Cam stopped and turned around to look at me. "We?"He asked raising an eyebrow. Something about the way he said it made me feel like I needed to defend myself.

"I meant _I._" I pushed past him and took the lead.

He caught up with me and we walked side by side. He seemed to have let it go. When we reached the beach I dug through my bag and pulled out my brush. I pulled my hair to one side of my neck and began brushing out the knots.

My hair was fairly thin, so it wasn't as much of a struggle I had assumed it would be. I just had to remember to stay on top of it or else my hair would get too knotty and be impossible to pull a brush through.

Campbell gobbled back two more bananas and sat against a tree. He watched me as I did my hair. He tossed the peels into the pile and sipped on his water.

I leaned back on my elbows and through my head back, closing my eyes.

"I can't wait until I can finally use shampoo again." I said.

"I can't wait to get a coffee."

"Soon."

"Maybe."

I looked up at him and eyed him suspiciously. He really didn't believe we were getting off this island. The tone of his voice, the seriousness in his eyes, he just thought he knew everything.

"Why do you call me Prom Queen?" I asked. Campbell shrugged his shoulders.

"Aren't you?"

I snorted. "No."

"You seem like the type." He said quietly. I watched him for a moment.

"Type?" I repeated.

"Yeah," He said, looking out to the horizon. "Perfect girl, perfect grades, perfect family...perfect world."

I shook my head and sat up.

"Perfect family?" I laughed unenthused. "My family is the farthest from perfect."

Campbell turned to look at me.

My life perfect? My family didn't even know the meaning of the word. Surely my mom and dad were happily married, but that didn't mean they were _perfect_. Katie had to have surgery on her knee and then was addicted to my moms prescribed pills. She had to go to rehab for months. Not to mention my parents being in a car accident less than a year ago.

We weren't even sure if we'd even see them again. They were in such bad shape and since they weren't even in the country it was impossible for Katie and I to see them. Neither of them could necessarily talk on the phone. It was a miracle they both got to come home.

Campbell still had his gaze on me. I felt my eyes welling with grief. My parents were feeling what I had felt. The feeling of uncertainty. They didn't have a way of calling me just to make sure I was still breathing. For all they knew I was at the bottom of the Caribbean Sea.

"Are you alright?" Cam said, coming to sit next to me. I shook my head and felt the tears slowly slipping down my face. Campbell wiped them with his thumb and pulled my into his chest.

"Shhh." He soothed. "Maya, it's okay. They're coming. They're coming for you. Your going to see your family again. Your going to get to see all your friends and everyone is going to smile the minute you walk into that room, do you hear me? That whole room is going to light up when you walk in. It's just a matter of days until rescue comes."

He rocked us slowly back and forth as I sobbed into his t-shirt.

_XXX_

"Cam?" I called. "Campbell stop ignoring me. Do you want any more of these?"

I held up the basket of purple berries towards him. He had his back to me and was staring off into the sunset. He watched it intently as it was nearly past the horizon line. I sighed and set the berries down. Clearly he was not listening to me.

I tossed sand into our small fire, pulling my knees up to my chest so I could rest my chin on them. I looked over to Cam. He was still dazed on the sunset. I looked over and watched it disappear under the water.

Campbell turned to me then and sat down across from me. He picked up some berries and threw them into his mouth. He crawled over the rock I had written on and added another tick.

"End of day 3." Campbell sighed. He went to sit back across from me.

"Why do you watch the sunset?" I asked, slowly chewing my berries. He hesitated with his answer, as if debating to tell me.

"How often will you see a sunset on a tropical island?"

"It seems like you're almost looking for something." I observed. "But you wouldn't be looking for boats, you're focusing too hard on the sunset itself."

"Seems like someone's been watching me." He winked.

"There's not much else to do, huh?" I chuckled. My eyes went back down to my hands in my lap. I wanted to understand the sad look he got every time he would watch the sun set, but something told me, if he wanted me to know he would have mentioned it.

I jumped to my feet and started to fix the tarp. It had got a little windy earlier and it had almost got blown away. We tied the edges of it to the bamboo with extra seaweed we had found.

Lightly, I pulled down on the bamboo to be sure it was still stable. As my hands moved along it I felt a stabbing pain in my right hand.

"Ow!"

Campbell jumped to his feet and went to my side.

"Shit!" I said, shaking my hand around. Campbell kept trying to catch it.

"Maya, stop moving for a minute and let me see."

I bit my bottom lip as he took my hand in his. He examined it and then pulled at the bottom of his t-shirt, pressing it to my scratch.

"It might sting a little." He said, watching me carefully. "I think you might have a little wood in the cut."

I bit down on my lip harder. Campbell slowly removed his shirt from the wound and carefully used his fingers to pull out a sliver of wood. He held my wrist securely so I wouldn't move. He dragged me over to pick up a water bottle. He held out our hands and dripped water onto my skin.

"There." He said satisfied. "All cleaned. Just keep pressure on it."

"Thanks." I mumbled. I went to sit in the hut, Campbell following me.

I laid down and stared at my cut. It didn't even hurt anymore. It just felt like an annoying irritation. Campbell put his head beside mine and we both sat in silence. We stared at the top of the hut and eventually, we both had fallen asleep.

I dreamt of Campbell Saunders that night. Not the first time or what was surely to be the last.

* * *

**So? How was that? :) Again the next chapter is going to be up tomorrow or Tuesday, so stay tuned and be prepared. The next chapter is pretty intense & I really think you all will enjoy it! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**So as promised, chapter 5! :) It's a bit of a shorter chapter, but I think it will pay off in the end. For everyone who is a fan of the movie & Maybell, this chapter will hopefully live up to expectations. I stayed pretty close to the movie through this part because the scene was well written and I knew that I wouldn't be able to write something that got to the audience as well. Anyways, thanks _sososo _much for all support, you guys have been so amazing! **

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter Five

"Maya, have you marked down today?"

I looked up at Campbell from the hut. He was sitting next to the rock which we had used to mark down how many days we were here, our personally made calendar. I shook my head and rolled back over.

I could hear the smaller rock scratching into the other. Campbell came to sit beside me. He shook out his hair and sighed.

"It's been exactly 10 days." I turned to look at him.

"10?" I breathed. He nodded slowly and stared down at me. I laid on my back and shook my head in disbelief. "I thought you said they would be here within a few days, Cam, not weeks!"

"Maya, there's a lot that goes into things like this." He said calmly. "The islands here probably don't even have all the proper resources for these types of cases. It doesn't mean that were not going to be-"

"Don't!" I shouted, crawling out of the hut. "Don't even say were getting rescued, Campbell. overtime you say you just put that much more hope in me when even you don't believe it!"

Campbell stood to his feet in front of me. He had his head cocked to the side and his eyes focusing on my face. "I told you that they weren't coming for _me_. Your family, Maya, they love you. They're coming for you."

"And why is it that no one is ever coming for you Cam?" I shot back. Campbell just shrugged and went to the woods. He picked up a stick and walked past me. I turned and watched him go sit on the beach. He took his knife to the end of the stick and began sharpening it. Every time Campbell did this, it made me even more angry. We were the only two people on this island and he wouldn't even talk to me.

I grabbed my shirt and went into the woods. I didn't need to put up with his garbage or with this pathetic island.

_XXX_

I had sat beside the lagoon for hours. I didn't even bother to go in. The sun was about to go down and I knew that I shouldn't be in the woods alone when it's dark out. I'd probably get lost and if I got hurt, Campbell wouldn't be able to find me. I'd be all alone.

When I pushed past the trees back to the hut Campbell, as always, was standing on the beach, his back to me. He had the same stick in his hands and was watching the sun go down. Usually when he did this, I was ignored. I slipped off my shirt and sat by the fire Campbell had already made. There was a strange smell.

"Campbell," I sniffed. "What's that smell?"

I looked over to him.

"What?" He asked. "Oh." He said, staring at a piece of flat wood beside me. "I caught a fish and I cooked you some."

Just to the left of me was a gruesome looking dead fish. Thankfully there was no eye looking up at me and his fishy scales had been removed. I looked back at Campbell who was fixated on the sun again.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hmm?" Campbell said and just nodded. "I couldn't stand anymore fruit." He explained.

I smiled and slowly bit into the meat. I was not a fan of fish. The smell of it was survivable but the taste did not change my mind about. I tried to imagine eating chicken instead of a sea creature. I wasn't going to survive day after day without protein. It wasn't as bad as it filled my stomach. Campbell's eyes remained fixed on the setting sun.

"I remember this one time me and my family went camping and we forgot to bring our tent for some strange reason. So we got to sleep under the stars in our sleeping bags." I whispered. Campbell raised his head to look at me. "I miss my mom and dad. I even miss my older sister and my fish." I laughed shakily.

I sighed and hugged my knees to my chest. "I'll bet they're still looking for us, you know. They wouldn't have given up already, would they have?"

"Would you?" Campbell spoke, his voice husky. "I mean, you keep looking for something but at some point you have to figure it's gone."

I raised my eyebrow. This was the first time Campbell seemed to be admitting that we weren't getting saved. He didn't know my mom though. She wouldn't stop after just over a week. No, she'd still be searching. Whether it be on a boat or helicopter. She wouldn't have given up this easily.

"So, you're admitting it then." I stated. Campbell just shook his head, not looking at me.

"I'm not admitting anything, just saying." I pursed my lips to the side and looked over at the setting sun.

"Why do you always do this?" I asked him. "You _always_ stand and watch the sun go down. Why?"

"I'm looking for something." He spoke. The sun set disappeared as I kept watching Campbell. He sighed and came to sit next to the fire. "It's stupid." He whispered.

I looked into Campbell's eyes. I could see the glow of the fire reflecting into them. His hair was pushed across his forehead, no longer swept to the side. I couldn't help but notice the pained look on his face. I was tempted to push on and get him to tell me, but he looked like he was close to his breaking point.

I pushed myself to my feet and placed the flat piece of wood next to the dingy. Campbell looked over at me and yawned. "I'm going to turn in early." He said. He climbed into his spot in the hut and cuddled up to the life jacket.

After checking to see our water supply I crawled over Cam to the other side. I set my head on half the life jacket and stared at Campbell's closed eyes.

"Cam?" I whispered. His eyes remained closed.

"Mhm." He moaned.

I sat up on my elbow and leaned over to kiss his cheek. His eyes darted opened as I pulled away. "Thank you for the fish." I whispered, turning my back to him.

"Your welcome." He hesitated. I felt him scoot closer to me, his warm breath on the back of my neck. "Good night, Maya." He said quietly.

_XXX_

"Oh my God! Oh-!"

I rolled onto my side and saw the fire still going. The stars were shinning above me. I heard a heavy panting noise from the woods. I sat up.

"Campbell?" I said. I looked around but he wasn't here. Both of his shirts were laying over the side of the dingy, his shoes missing. I rolled out of the hut and listened again. The panting wasn't far away. "Campbell!" I called. No answer.

I jumped to my feet and went running into the woods. The panting was getting closer and closer. I stumbled a few times, the night making it hard to see where I was going. I saw a figure standing through the trees.

"Cam!" I called again, breaking through them. Campbell was kneeling over something, vomit coming from his mouth. "Cam!" I screamed, running next to him. "What-"

I looked beside Campbell's puke. There were flies flying around and a smell of rotting. I covered my mouth and jumped to my feet, turning away from the skeleton which lay buried under moss. Campbell took a sip of water and spit it out.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. I pushed through the trees and starting walking back to the beach.

"Maya!" Campbell called, running up behind me. "Maya wait!"

I stopped and turned to him. "Wait for what Campbell!? It's just a matter of time before that's _us_! Who are we kidding thinking that we wont end up like him!? How long do you think he pretended he was going home?"

Campbell stepped closer to me. His eyes stared into mine and he pulled me into his bare chest. I could feel him shaking silently.

"Maya," He said, pulling me back. "Were _not_ him! This guy could have been anyone! He could have been a drug smuggler, or local fisherman. He could have been anyone." Campbell moved his hands down my arms, holding my hands in his. The moon light was shinning on half of his face. "There are people out there who love you. Looking for you."

I nodded slowly and felt my eyes watering. I knew that was true. I knew my parents were looking for me and my friends were just waiting for me to come home. It seemed like we had been here for a month, not just over a week. They were still looking for us. They had to be.

"You know what else?" Campbell said, holding my face again. "We have each other. Nothing bad is going to happen to us."

I blinked a tear from my eye and squashed my toes in the sand. The waves were silent behind me. Campbell caught the sliding tear on my cheek and pushed my hair behind my ear. My breathing returned to normal as Cam looked immensely into my eyes. Then, he crushed his lips softly to mine. His hands stayed on my face as I placed mine on his hips.

Our lips moved together as one.

Opening my mouth, Campbell's tongue battled with mine for dominance. His hands slid down my body to my hips while I twirled mine in his hair. He gently lifted me up and brought us back to the hut up the beach.

He laid me on the grass and carefully peeled my tank top from me. The fire slowly burnt out as Campbell held his body above mine.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed! This is rated T so you get what you get, go watch the movie, they'll show that part better for you ) Please send in any thoughts or anything, I love hearing from you all! I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be posted, defiantly no later than a week, promise! Thanks again! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, but I've been really busy lately. Anyways, thank you SO much! I got such great feedback and it was all so amazing! Thank you soso much to everybody! I'm so excited everyone is liking it so far! **

**Anyways, in this chapter you are finally going to hear a little in Campbell's POV. There's not too much, but I didn't want to take away from Maya's POV either. I didn't say whether it's Campbell's or Maya's, but I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out no problem :)**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

_"Damn, look at him."_

_"He kind of scares me."_

_"I think he's cute."_

_"Your messed up."_

_"No, what's messed up is how he threw away an amazing opportunity to play hockey."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, Campbell was supposed to be heading to the big leagues once he came to high school."_

_"Why'd he not take it?" _

_"Well ... "_

_It was easier to tune people out. A major reason I didn't like hanging out with people. Especially the ones at this school. All everyone seemed to do was talk about other people's business. _

_Taylor Wellington had went to my elementary school. She was always known for spreading rumours and stirring around the drama. Surprising how much drama an elementary school could even have. _

_"No way!" Whispered the girl Taylor was talking to. I could feel them both turning to look at me. I kept my head down and pretended to be working. "That's so sad!"_

_Amazing how fast people were to judge you. Ever since high school I was well-known for being the outcast, loner, freak, and so on. I had a small group of friends, but they weren't anything special. They were really just some guys who I had met at a party. It wasn't like we hung out and played videos at sleepovers, we'd just stop and chat for a while in the hall, talk about any parties coming up, and part our ways. I wasn't big for long conversations with people who had no interest in me and vice versa._

_"He use to be friends with Luke Baker." Taylor gossiped some more._

_I remembered Luke Baker. We still talked sometimes, but when high school came and he went for hockey he became too caught up in it to bother with anything else. He was the only one who was there for me in my final year of elementary school. He was the only one not showing me the fake sympathy. He knew my mom just as well as I did. _

_Luke and I had played hockey together since we were both able to skate. Our moms had been good friends and me and him just naturally learned to like each other. We grew up as kids and went through the 'hot wheels' stage, video game stage, and eventually the girl stage. We were best friends. _

_Sometimes he'd stop and talk with me quickly, asking how me and my dad were. It was always the same. "Fine." _

_It wasn't like I had something against Luke. He was probably the best guy here, most loyal, but the guys he hung out with were real piss offs. Just because they won the hockey season the past three years and were going for a fourth, didn't mean they were the greatest. I knew I was better than half the guys on that team. _

_Like Taylor said, I was supposed to be scouted for the NHL. There were times I regretted giving up hockey, but I knew it wasn't the same. It would never be the same-ever. _

_XXX_

When I woke up I could feel the hairs sticking to the back of my neck. It took a minute to recall what had happened early in the morning. I slowly turned onto my back and looked over to see- no one. Campbell wasn't there. I sat up and looked around.

"Campbell?" I called.

He might have gone to the washroom. I waited a few moments and then climbed out of the hut. I grabbed my shirt hanging off the side of the dingy. I looked down the right side of the beach. There was no sign of him.

"I'm going to the lagoon!" I called down the beach. I waited for an answer. Again, there was only silence.

"Cam?" Nothing. I could feel my heart starting to race.

I grabbed my bag filled with the water bottles and started running into the forest. I kept calling his name, but there was never an answer.

"Campbell!" I screamed.

Where was he? Did something bad happen to him? Scenarios of something coming from the forest while we were sleeping kept playing through my head. Why wasn't he answering me?

I stopped running and caught my breath. I didn't know where I was. I looked around me and placed my hands on my knees. Something hit my head. I turned around and saw dirt flying through the air. I quickly ducked and then heard the sound of shoveling.

Pushing past the trees I found Campbell with his back to me. He was digging a hole in the ground, the skeleton remains sitting next to it.

"Why would you do that?" I screamed at him. "Why wouldn't you tell me where you were going?"

Campbell just shrugged his shoulders and he made his hole bigger with his hands. He was using a large piece of wood.

"I was worried!" I hollered again, breathless from running. Campbell stopped and kept his back to me.

"Maya!" He said, raising his voice. "We had sex once, were stuck on an island, Maya. Were not soul mates."

I felt a tear threatening at the corner of my eye. "That's mean." I whispered.

"Yeah," Campbell nodded. "I'm not a nice guy, sorry you had to find out this way."

I took a small step towards him, placing my hand on his flexed shoulder. "Cam, just talk-"

"Just leave, dammit." He said under his breath.

Why was he acting like this? He was just burying some guys remains which could have been decades old. Was he losing it or just completely insane? He had never raised his voice to me since we've been here.

"Fine." I whispered and turned to walk through the bushes. I bit my lip and blinked away my tears.

"Maya, just- Maya!" Campbell called after me.

I didn't pay attention to him. I started to run. The trees blurred passed me as tears stung my eyes. I didn't want Campbell to see how weak I was. I didn't want him knowing that he could hurt me like this. Given the situation we were in and for who knows how long, I didn't need him thinking he had to watch his actions around me, scared I might break.

I slowed my run to a jog and then to a stop altogether. I sank to my knees and put my head on my lap. The tears continued to drain from my eyes. They were in control now. I didn't have a say if I wanted them to stop.

When they finally surrendered I got to my feet. Just behind those bushes must have been the lagoon, I needed to wash my face clean and fill up the water bottle.

Pushing my way through I took a step forward and sank, feeling something smoosh my left foot.

I started screaming.

_XXX_

"Maya, just- Maya!"

I was too late. Maya had already run off into the woods. Why was I always being such an ass? I wasn't my father. I turned back to the bones and gently moved them into the hole I had dug out. I looked down on his remains.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I whispered.

I felt my eyes getting wet. I wiped my face and began tossing the dirt onto the bones. I wonder how long he had been out here for and how he had got out here. It didn't seem like this place had ever held human life. It was hard to tell how old they were, but it was defiantly a male and maybe 20-50 years old. I wasn't a doctor, I didn't know these things.

When the dirt was finally covering all the body I headed back to camp. I had a lot of explaining to do for Maya. She probably was angry at me now.

I shouldn't have said what I did. The truth was, I liked her. I had seen her in the hallways at school and I had always admired how independent she seemed. She would always find a way to do things on her own and rarely spoke up to receive help.

We had been in the same class not long ago. On the days I felt like doing nothing I would lay my head on the desk and look towards the opposite end of the classroom out the windows. Of course, Maya sat right next to them. Instead of the beauty of nature capturing my attention, I was always drawn to Maya.

Last night was not just because we were on an island. Maybe part of it was, but the thought of being with her that intimently had never occurred to me. It wasn't like we would have ever talked if it wasn't for this island. She would have been heading off to home with her perfect family and the perfect future planned a head of her.

The way she had looked at Mike Dallas on the boat party made me want to throw up my beer, which never happened. She looked so... hurt when she saw him and her friend making out. I had watched them for a minute right before she looked over, after she walked by I kept my eyes on her until I lost her in the crowd. Then, of course, I heard her scream. I wasn't sure if anyone else had even heard her, I dropped my beer and dove over the edge not even looking at everyone dropping their pot overboard.

Maya didn't deserve to be talked to the way I just did. I needed to find her and explain things to her, maybe then she'd forgive me for being such a douchebag.

I pushed past the trees and found myself on the beach.

"Maya?" I called softly. I looked around quickly, but she wasn't here. Both her bag and the water bottles were gone. She must have gone to the lagoon.

I made my way through the trees and found myself standing in front of the crystal clear lagoon. She wasn't here either.

"Maya!" I called.

_"AH!"_

My head snapped to the scream. It was Maya. I bolted my way through the trees and jumped over the stumps. "Help! Campbell!" I heard. I followed the noise and pushed my legs to go faster.

Maya was in trouble, something in my gut told me so. I needed to find her, now. I needed to protect her. I wouldn't be able to make it here alone. I needed her.

"Maya!" I screamed.

* * *

**See am I crazy for actually wanting to be stuck on an island with Campbell? Or even Dylan Everett. Damn. Hell (for those of you who have seen Blue Lagoon 2012) I'd lovelovelovelove to get stuck on an island with Dean. Maybe both Dylan and Dean? Mmmm. Has everyone been watching Degrassi lately? Finale week! I hate finales, so much. They always leave it and you have to wait months for it to come back, blahh. Plus, I don't think were going to get any Maybell in the last episode tonight :( Boo.**

**Anyways, what did everyone think? I know it was a littler shorter, but I thought this would be a good place to end. I'm hoping everyone likes it and please let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's chapter seven, sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the reviews and such. Did you guys watch the finale? O.M.G. I haven't watched the new promo for next season! :( However, I heard that Maya kisses Zig? Nu-uhhhh! I'm actually getting very angry with that now! Blah! Here's some Maybell for you! :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Campbell!" I screamed again.

I looked down at my foot, stuck between two large rocks. It was already starting to bruise. I looked around me. This was not the lagoon. I don't even think Campbell and I made our way over here before. There were massive trees surrounding me and a small rocks lined up at their trunks.

I tried moving my foot, but it wasn't budging and it was very painful. I sat down on my butt and tried to pull one of the rocks up, but it was too heavy.

"Cam!" I called. "Campbell! Help!"

He was probably at the beach or the other side of the island. It was useless. He probably thought I was calling him to explain stuff to me or something. I couldn't be angry at him for not telling me why he seemed so upset, but no matter what I said to myself, I was. I liked talking to Campbell and I wanted him to feel comfortable to open up to me, we might only have so much time left.

"-ya!" I heard faintly. "Maya!"

I stood up and put my hands on either side of my mouth. "Campbell!" I screamed. "Over here!"

I wasn't sure if he could hear me or not, but I continued to call his name, hoping he would hear. If I didn't just storm off like I did, I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Maya!" Campbell called, pushing through trees.

He almost lost his balance on the rocks. He looked over at me and came to my side. He pulled me tightly.

"What are you doing out here? I heard you scream and.."

"My foot." I said, pointing down to it. "It's stuck and really hurts."

Campbell crouched down and looked it over. He pulled on some of the rocks around it and pushed them aside. He tried pulling it up, but I screamed in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. I nodded and bit back tears.

He stood up and pushed his foot against one of the rocks. He started kicking with the bottom of it. I winced in pain but held my breath. I needed to get out of this somehow. I felt it slowly moving away. Campbell jumped up and looked into my eyes.

"Your going to have to pull it out." He said. "I'm going to try to lift it and you need to wiggle your foot out, ignore the pain."

I nodded and braced myself for what was about to come. Cam bent over the rock and placed his hands as far underneath of it as he could get. He held his breath as his face went red. I watched the blood vessels in his forehead pop and his arms shaking. I moved my toes and pulled on my ankle.

"Keep... going." Campbell said between clenched teeth.

I closed my eyes and pulled as hard as I could on my foot. Finally, it was out. Campbell blew out his breath and kneeled down in front of me, examining my foot. I could see myself it was really bruised. There were cuts from the rock all along the side. Campbell got to his feet.

"It looks like a sprain. Can you walk?"

I shrugged and tried getting to my feet. Campbell helped me and secured and arm around my waist. I through my hand around his shoulder and he helped me through the trees.

"We should wash it off and keep you off it." He said, directing us around the woods.

"It really hurts." I whimpered.

"I know, Maya." He said quietly. "We'll get you back to the hut soon, okay?"

_XXX_

"I'm so sorry." Campbell whispered. His eyes were focused on my foot. He had a leaf and was putting my foot in and out of the water from the lagoon.

"You don't need to be sorry."

"Yes I do." He said, his voice more harsh. "I shouldn't have said what I did, Maya. It wasn't true, none of it. I like you so much and ... if anything ... if anything were to happen to you Maya, I don't know what I'd do."

I placed my hand over his on my leg. He looked up and met my eyes.

"What are we doing?" I whispered. Campbell's face twisted into confusion. "What if I really hurt myself out there, Cam. What if I started bleeding more than I did or I cracked open my head or what if one of us got sick? Were not on some happy vacation for two weeks. Were only teenagers."

Campbell moved closer to me. He put his hands on either side of my face and stared down into my eyes.

"Maya, that could happen at anytime. People get sick everyday and a lot of the time, we don't actually know what to do about it. I promise you though, I'll take care you. We'll take care of each other."

I nodded slowly as Campbell grinned and lowered his lips to mine. I ran my hands up his bare chest and felt all of his muscle. His chest was wet from spraying water on my foot. His hands ran up my neck and through my hair, deepening our kiss. We both tugged on each other and finally parted.

"We should get you back to the beach." Campbell whispered, his fingers still caught in my hair. I nodded slowly, out of breath.

"Yeah, we don't want to be out here at night."

Campbell put his arm under my legs and around my back as he lifted me up. It seemed almost effortless to him. He was carrying me away from his body, using only his arms to support me.

We trekked through the forest and broke through onto the sand. He gently set me down into the hut and curled up next to me.

_XXX_

"Are you going to watch the sun set?" I asked Campbell as he got to his feet.

He turned back to me and nodded slowly. "Do you wanna come?"

I smiled and used the tree to get on my foot. I limped my way towards him as we walked hand in hand to the water. We sat in the sand and looked straight onto the horizon.

"When I was a kid," Campbell laughed. "My mom and I use go to the water front and watch the sun go down. She always said that if I watched closely enough, right when the sun disappeared, there was a green light. I don't if it's true. I've never seen it. Sometimes I think she just made it up, make it seem like there really is more out there, you know?"

I watched Campbell closely as he choose his next words carefully.

"I... I didn't go to my moms funeral." He finally whispered. "That's why I wanted to bury him. I thought that... that seeing him... seeing him in the ground would make things make sense."

"Did it?" I asked quietly. He looked over at me.

"Not really. I guess I just couldn't... I couldn't handle it. Any of it."

"Why not?" Campbell looked back to the setting sun. When he spoke it was barely above a whisper.

"Because I killed her." A tear slipped down his cheek, leaving a wet trail. I put my hand on his knee for encouragement. "It was during my hockey season in grade eight. We were driving home from practice and we use to always take the back way and look at the huge houses on the beach front. They were surrounded with wild life and always so huge. We were driving up the road and I told her to look at one of the houses."

He sighed deeply and put his hand to his mouth for a moment.

"She looked away from the road for one second. _One second_. Another car was coming towards us and ... I was in the hospital for 3 days. She died and I didn't."

"Campbell." I said, shaking my head. "You didn't kill her."

He looked into my eyes for a few minutes then bit his lip. He jumped up to his feet and stretched his back. We watched the sun dip under the water, no green light appearing.

"You hungry?" Campbell asked. "Want a banana?"

"Sure." I said, turning in the sand to watch him. He made his way back up to the dingy, slowly walking through the sand. I watched his he bent down to grab the fruit. His back muscles moved with him and his butt stuck up in the air.

Every imperfection with Campbell, just made him that much more perfect.

_XXX_

"Campbell!" I screamed. "Campbell! Stop!"

Campbell started laughing as he tickled my stomach. I squirmed in the sand while he sat on top of me, holding my arms above my head with one arm and tickling me with his other.

"You told me you wanted to laugh." He said. "Well here you go!"

I screamed out in laughter and tried rolling away from him. It was no use though. He was straddling my waist and had me pinned down in the sand. I tried to hold a serious face and opened my tear filled eyes to look at him.

"Campbell stop!"

He stopped tickling me, but held his position. "Stop what?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. It was dark out, I wasn't even sure of the time anymore. The stars were shinning above us and the moon was reflecting off the water. Our fire was burning up at the hut. The water was still, waves silently moving up the beach.

Campbell stared down into my eyes and then leaned his lips to mine. He pushed himself down so he was laying on me, but still holding his own weight.

His hands moved up my tank top and found the back of my bathing suit. He pulled at the strings for a few moments and finally managed to undo it. His hand came out from my shirt and went around my neck, undoing the second set of strings. He pulled it up over my chest and tossed it next to us in the sand.

My hands explored his naked chest until I found his buckle. I slowly unbuttoned it and pulled them down his legs.

His tongue then poured into my mouth and fought with mine. He removed my tank top from me and was working on my shorts. He gave up on the button and pulled them down slowly. Kissing down my body as he did. He moved with my shorts and bottoms until he too was sitting at my feet.

He looked up at my naked figure. "Your so beautiful." He whispered.

I smiled and sat up. I grabbed the elastic of his boxers and pulled him back on top of me. His hand moved my hair behind my ear. He kissed my neck slowly. Every time his lips moved along I could feel my breath coming short.

"Campbell." I breathed quietly as his hands moved up and down my thighs.

I pulled down on his boxers and watched him kicked them off. His lips crushed back to mine as he rolled over so I was on top of him.

Our chests touched together as we became one under the stars.

_XXX_

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

I felt Campbell's lips on my collar-bone. I kept my eyes shut and moaned. Campbell laughed quietly laid down next to me. I put his arm under my head and pulled me tight into his bare chest.

"Good morning." I smiled.

I could feel the sun beating down on us as we laid in the same spot as last night. There was hardly anyway waves today and there was no wind, making me feel sweaty. I peeked through my eyelids at Campbell. He had his free hand behind his head and was smiling.

"What?" I asked. I propped myself up on my elbow and smiled at him. He just shrugged.

"Last night was... wow." He said, looking over at me.

I felt myself blushing. I curled back down next to Campbell and placed my head on his warm stomach. I felt my smile slowly fading. I rolled onto my stomach and perched myself up so I was looking at Cam.

"Was that okay?" I asked him, looking down at my hands. "Was... I okay?"

Campbell sat up a bit and looked at me.

"Okay?" He asked. "You were so much better than just okay, okay?"

I looked over at him to see if he was joking. His face had looked as serious as ever.

"If okay is an around here somewhere." Campbell said, circling his chest. "You are waaay over the damn palm trees!" I smiled and watched his face twist into a small laugh. "If okay is a little speck of sand, you're the whole beach! If okay is a little drop of water, you're the whole freaking Caribbean!"

I couldn't contain my laughing as his voice raised with every sentence.

"Do you need me to go on?" He laughed. I shook my head and smiled. "Okay." He chuckled.

"You were never like this at school." I finally said. Campbell looked down at me.

"Like what?"

"Fun. Free spirited. I don't know, just different." He played with my hair with his free hand.

"You were different too." He said, looking at the blue sky.

"No I wasn't." I said, shaking my head.

"Uh, yeah." He laughed. "You were."

"How so?"

Campbell shrugged his shoulders and looked down at me.

"You just were. You always seemed like you had something to do or somewhere to go. You were always really quiet too." Campbell looked back to the sky. "I use to watch you sometimes."

"That's not creepy." I laughed. "But, for the record, I use to watch you too."

I looked up at Campbell from the corner of my eye. He was smiling to himself.

"I guess here you have nowhere to go, huh?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kind of like where I am." I shook my head in disbelief. Campbell rolled onto his side and set his arm under my head.

"I like where I am too." He smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the long updates lately, I'm sooo close to finishing summer school & then hopefully I can update lots before heading back to school again ;) Lemme know what you all thought! I love to hear everyone's opinions! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've posted & I'm sorry! I've been so busy with life and whatnot and I haven't been able to write. Fortunately, I finish school on Tuesday so I'll possibly be able to get the next chapter up on Wednesday! I know it's kind of a stretch but I need this time to study more than ever, sorry. **

**Anyways, this chapter is a little shorter, I just wanted to update as fast as possible! For time wise, it's a little jumpy here. It does say how long they've been on the island, but later in the chapter it says something different, again I'm kind of jumping along. **

**So, again, sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy chapter eight! :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Carefully ..." Campbell whispered, slowly pulling back on my elbow. "Lean forward just ... now!"

I threw the stick into the water and tried looking through the bubbles to see if I had killed the fish. Campbell grabbed the stick and pulled it up. Nothing was on the end of it.

"It was a nice try." Campbell offered. "Do you want to try again?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I think I just want to call it quits for the day."

Campbell nodded and crouched down in front of me. "Need a ride?" He joked. I rolled my eyes and climbed on his back. He walked us out of the water and up to the hut. My ankle was healing nicely, but it was still bruised and a little swollen. Campbell had cleaned my cuts every chance he could. Although I could walk on it fairly well now, Campbell still insisted that he help me everywhere we went.

"Cam, you can go catch some fish, I know your sick of bananas and mints by now." I laughed.

"I don't want to leave you alone." He said. "It's fine."

"Seriously, just go." I encouraged, smiling. He looked over at me hesitantly. "Cam, I can't do too much anyways with my foot, if I need you I'll just call."

"Fine." Campbell said after a few minutes. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the sharpened stick. "I wont be long, okay?"

I nodded and watched him run down the sand and splash into the water. He drove under water and disappeared behind the small waves.

I crawled over to the rock which we had used to keep track of the days. Today would be our 19th day stranded. I grabbed on to the palm tree and pulled myself up. I slowly stepped down on my ankle and walked in the sand. I couldn't see Campbell anymore.

I limped my way down the beach with all of our banana peels in my hands. I ignored the pain in my ankle every time I applied weight to it. When I finally got far enough up the beach to where we had tossed the other peels I sank into the sand and sat on my butt. One by one I threw the peels into the woods.

When there were no more peels left I laid back on the sand. It felt like my bed back home, soft and warm. Words couldn't describe how much I missed it. All of it.

_XXX_

I slowly opened my eyes and peeked around me. I was laying in the hut. I must have fallen asleep.

"Campbell?" I called. There was no answer.

I rolled onto my side and saw half a fish sitting next to the small fire. Campbell must have found me after he came to the shore and brought me back up here. Amazing how tired sun and heat could make a person. My stomach felt twisted and I didn't feel like eating fish right now so I rolled back over and closed my eyes.

As I did this I could hear a faint _hum_ in the distance. I stayed as I was for a second while it got louder. I sat up and looked to the sky. It wasn't just a humming noise coming from the clouds, it was a helicopter.

I quickly moved onto my feet and faced the forest.

"Campbell!" I screamed.

I turned back to the sky and started making my way towards the water. I looked to the sky, but couldn't see anything between the clouds.

"Maya!" Campbell called, pushing through the trees. "Do you hear that?" He screamed.

He ran up beside me and looked to the sky.

"The flare gun!" I shouted to him, trying to look through the clouds. Campbell ran up to the hut and started throwing around everything.

"Where is it?" He shouted.

"In my bag! Hurry!"

Just as I looked back to the clouds, I saw a small black moving object in the sky. I jumped up and down on my one leg and started waving my hands around.

"Hey! Over here!" I screamed. Campbell came up beside and did the same thing.

"Down here! Hey! Hey! Over here!" We screamed together, but it was no use. It had disappeared behind the clouds again and was going the opposite way.

"Why didn't you fire the flare?!" I screamed at Campbell.

"It wasn't there!" He shouted back. "I ripped apart your bag, Maya, and it wasn't there!"

"What do you mean it wasn't there!" I said, limping up to the hut. I grabbed my bag off the sand and turned it inside out. "Where is it?! I put it in here!"

"I don't know Maya!" Campbell yelled. "It would have been too high anyways."

I threw my bag into the sand and turned back to the beach. I made my way past Campbell and looked into the sky. Nothing but clouds.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly, turning to Cam who had made his way beside me.

"I don't know." He whispered.

_XXX_

"What's your... favorite flavor of ice cream?"

I laughed as I sank into Campbell's chest. He put his arm around my back and started to play with the hem of my tank top. It was almost noon now and the sun was extremely hot. We decided since we had to more sun screen left to stay under the shade in the hut.

"Chocolate." Campbell laughed. "And if you say anything but, I'll kick your ass!"

"No worries, I love chocolate with my life, I'd do anything to have some right now."

Campbell stroked my hair with his hand and hummed quietly to himself.

"Why don't you talk about your dad?" I finally asked him, turning on his lap onto my stomach. He watched me closely and then looked away. He debated what to tell me and then finally turned to face me.

"We aren't really close." He shrugged.

"What's that suppose to mean? He's your dad Cam." Campbell pressed his lips together and took a deep breath.

"Ever since my mom died he completely shut me out. He didn't watch tv with me, do chores around the house, or really even talk to me. He was completely immobile. He drove me to school and then himself to work without a word. It wasn't until junior year he finally started coming home and didn't smell of alcohol. He almost lots all of his clients and if he didn't snap out of it when he did, we would probably have been homeless. When he finally starting talking again, I didn't respond. Did he really think he could ignore having a son for almost three years and then finally welcome himself back into my life? I wasn't going to let him do that, it wasn't fair."

Cam was completely expressionless. He stared straight into the tree stump that was a head of us and didn't even blink.

"Anyways, he finally got around to looking at my grades and realized how much of a mess I was and then he sent me on this trip in hopes that my grades would actually come up enough to be accepted into an amazing university."

"Were you not planning on doing anything next year?" I asked.

"No." Campbell said, shaking his head. "I want to go into engineering, but I'm not spending thousands of dollars on school when I can get paid to learn and work. I applied to an engineering apprenticeship."

"Wow, did you get it?"

"I was supposed to find out when we got home from Trinidad, I guess my dad knows now that I didn't apply to any universities he wanted." Campbell's grin slowly began to fade. "It's weird to say I miss him."

"He's your dad, Cam. There's always going to be a part of you that will love him and forgive him for what happened. Some people are just stubborn and don't let it up to show."

"He probably isn't even bothering to look for me." Campbell said harshly. I shook my head and sat up, focusing on him.

"They're searching for us, Cam, don't think for a second they're not."

"Maya," He said leaning closer to me. "It's been almost 3 weeks since we got here... they're not searching for _us_ anymore. They're going to be searching for our _bodies_."

"So what are you saying?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Campbell sat back.

"Forget it Maya, I never said anything."

"Why are you getting all angry now?" I asked, pushing away from him. Campbell closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm not angry, Maya." He said calmly. "I'm just frustrated."

"About?" Campbell opened his eyes and sat up straight.

"That that may have been our only chance off this island and because we can't find the flare gun I don't know how many planes are going to fly low and look for people on a tiny island like this."

"So that's it then?" I asked. "Your giving up on our families finding us?"

"Maya, you don't even know my dad, if you did you'd know well enough that he was never looking for me! He's probably happy that I'm not under his roof anymore and eating his food! You don't know me, Maya! You know nothing about me!"

Campbell looked away from me and sat farther on the hut. I waited a few moments for him to settle down and then I moved closer. "Let's go for a swim." I whispered, putting my hand on his knee.

He looked at me with a forced smile. We both stood from the ground and removed our clothes, walking hand in hand to the water. The waves crashed on our waiting legs and I sent a shiver down my spine. Cam squeezed me hand gently and pulled me into his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said into my hair. "I'm just... I don't want you to think I'm some insane bipolar person, but it frustrates me to talk about my life back home."

"I understand." I said, listening to the beat of his heart. "But you know... if you ever want to talk ... It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

Campbell laughed and pulled away from me. I smiled as he kissed me softly.

* * *

**I know it's kind of meh, but I'll make the next one a little more exciting (hopefully!). Thanks again for such awesome reviews! I promise I wont make you wait as long for the next chapter! & also I was asked to write in Campbell's POV again & right now, I'm not sure if I'm going to or not. If I do (there are no promises) it wont be in the near future, I'm sorry but I prefer writing in one person's POV. I will consider it though! **

**I'll update soon, thanks :):):)**


	9. Chapter 9

***Quick note to "Guest"***

**"Guest": I'm sorry to hear that you will no longer be reading, but at the same time I want you to understand something. I tried writing in Campbell's POV but it didn't feel right with the story. The way I saw this story from the beginning was to only have Maya's perspective of everything. I have not completely dismissed the idea of writing again in his POV, but for right now I only feel comfortable writing in Maya's, like I had originally planned for this story. I also wanted to discuss the fact that there have been very many authors who have only wrote in one persons POV the entire book and they have become best sellers. I believe this is because it gives suspense and mystery to what the other has thought all along! That's what I love most about hearing only one person's thoughts. The mystery. I'm sad to hear you will not be reading anymore, but I really do hope you read this and understand my reasoning too. Thanks for your support along the way.**

**SURPRISE! Even though I should be focusing on my exam, I couldn't help but write! So just before you read this, it's about a week since last chapter & Maya's foot has healed. Other than that, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

I leaned over in a couch and held my hair away from my face. The vomit rushed up my throat and plunged to the dirt. It smelled like the banana I had just ate before I came to go pee. My throat was again occupied by puke. I began choking and spit into the smelling pile.

It must have been from eating so many bananas or maybe it was the fish. Campbell said himself it didn't smell too right. I reached for the water bottle sitting beside me and swished it in my mouth. I spit it out and got to my feet, pouring more water into my hand and washing off my mouth.

After waiting a few moments I finally headed back down the beach. Campbell was sitting next to the fire holding a banana in his hand. He didn't go to eat it, instead he stared into the fading flames.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, sitting next to him. Campbell put his arm around my shoulder and looked down at me.

"Maybe we should consider moving into the jungle... for long-term." I pulled away and stared at him, rasing and eyebrow. "Maya, let's face it. We've been here a month tomorrow and only one plane has flown over us. I think it's time to face it. This is our lives now."

I couldn't say I was surprised about Campbell's suggestion. We had talked about the shelter in the forest we could get, that we couldn't get while still on the beach. We'd be closer to fresh water and we could still catch fish in the stream. I just hadn't expected this conversation to make such a quick appearance.

Campbell was right though. Maybe this was our life now.

_XXX_

"Okay, on the count of three, alright?" I nodded.

"One... Two... Three!" I took one last hit to the bottom of the tree and watched Campbell help push it down. "Perfect!" He smiled.

Together we gather all our belongings and went in search of a safer place to build a new 'home'. Before we left our make-shift camp we used fallen branches and twigs to make a larger SOS sign in the sand. From here on out, Campbell and I would be trying to make a new life for ourselves.

"Alright, let's bring it back."

Cam and I lifted the fallen palm tree and started heading in the direction of our new site. We had decided to make it just near the caves and only a minute walk from the lagoon. Together we chopped the tree and managed to build a larger version of our hut. We brought extra palm leaves to lay on the ground since the soft sand was no longer there.

The new hut reminded me of a fort I once made as a child. I had used pillows, sheets, comforters, and even chairs to make it. I tried convincing my parents to let me sleep in it, but they made me take it down and return everything to normal.

"Do you think that will be good enough?" Cam asked, looking over to me. "The roof?"

"Uh yeah." I nodded, shaking it a little. The roof seemed fairly sturdy to be made of only branches. "I'm exhausted."

"Agreed." Campbell laughed, rolling into the hut. He patted next to the place beside him for me.

I worked my way into his arms as he kissed the back of my neck tenderly. I sighed and rolled to face him.

"How long do you really think we can survive out here?" I whispered. Campbell put his hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes. He stayed quiet for a few minutes before answering.

"Were going to be fine." He said. "Okay?"

I nodded slowly as he kissed me. "Hey." I smiled. "Let's go watch the sunset."

Campbell rolled on top of me and moved the hair from my eyes. "Or," He whispered in my ear, nibbling it softly. "We can do something else."

"Mmmm?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Campbell kissed up my jaw and his lips went back to my ear. "Your it." He whispered, taping my shoulder and rolling away from me.

I sat up and watched him smile wickedly across from me. He stuck out his tongue and retreated into the jungle. I quickly got to my feet and went after him.

"Cam!" I said. "That's cheating!"

I pushed past the trees and overgrown leaves, losing sight of him.

"Campbell!" I laughed. "This isn't fair, you know!"

"If I can still see you, I think it's pretty fair." I heard him laugh from behind me.

I quickly turned. I couldn't see him. I slowly turned to my right and walked carefully up to a tree.

"Cold, really cold." Campbell laughed. I turned on my heel and went towards my left, trying to move as slowly as I could. "Your hot, Maya." He laughed. "Like, really smoking need to put you out hot."

I turned around and saw Campbell facing me. I ran up and went to tag him, but he lifted me into his arms and pushed his lips to mine. He turned us slowly in a circle and then set me gently on my feet. His hands waved through my hair as our tongues danced together.

"I got you." I whispered in between breaths.

Campbell smiled and hugged my tighter in his embrace.

"No," He whispered. "I got you."

He stepped away from me and put his finger in the air, telling me to wait a second. I raised my eyebrow as he disappeared into the trees. "Cam?" I called, but he was already gone. I stayed where I was and tried to find him through the leaves.

When he reappeared a few moments later, he had his arms behind his back. He smiled and slowly walked towards me. He brought his hand from behind his back. He was holding a small purple and white flower, the ones that were growing my the lagoon. He smiled and stepped in front of me. He carefully set the flower behind my ear and smiled.

"Maya Matlin." He said. "Will you have this dance with me?"

I nodded and accepted his extended hand. He pulled me into his chest and started moving at an unnaturally slow pace. I wasn't the best dancer and clearly neither was he, so he moved slowly in circles. His arm wrapped around my waist and holding my right hand, while my left hand was playing with the back of his neck.

Cam was humming a song to our movement. I pulled me head from his shoulder and stared at him.

"What song is that?" I asked. Campbell laughed.

"Every hear of Fix You by Coldplay?" I shook my head in daze and smiled. "What? Am I that terrible?"

"No, it's just I never would have thought you out to be a Coldplay kind of guy."

"I was listening to it while we were on the plane." He laughed. I nodded and put my head back on his shoulder.

"Should we feel guilty?" I asked. I could feel Campbell pulling away.

"Guilty?" He repeated. I nodded slowly.

"Everyone thinks were dead." I said. "Our teachers, friends, our family?"

Cam shrugged his shoulders and rested his head on mine. "But were not dead, Maya." He said quietly. "Were still alive and we do have to live a little, while we can."

"I guess."

_"When the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?"_

"You have an amazing voice." I said as Campbell sang in my ear. I could feel his smile.

_"Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you"_

_XXX_

I watched Campbell's sleeping body and smiled to myself. I propped myself on my elbow and kissed his jaw. He moaned quietly but his eyes didn't open. I smiled and kissed the corner of his lips. He peeked through one eye and then closed it again.

"You tired me out women." He said quietly. I laughed silently and kissed his lips. Cam's eyes opened and remained fixated on my face. "You don't know when to give up, huh?"

I shook my head and laughed. Campbell slowly shut his eyes again.

"Who was your first?" I asked. Campbell kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

"She was a freshman and I was a sophomore."

"Do I know her?"

"No," He laughed, opening his eyes. "She was in college. It was at a party and we were both pretty drunk, I don't know, thought she could teach me some things."

I shook my head slowly. It was weird trying to remember Campbell sophomore year. Even remembering myself. I was so different then. Even now I was different. I could feel it myself.

"What about you?" He asked. I laughed shakily and shook my head. "No no no no no. I told you mine, now you tell me yours? Was he a hockey player? Band geek? Teach-"

"You." I interjected quickly. Campbell's head raised as he looked into my face.

"Me?" He asked, almost shocked. I nodded slowly, feeling my cheeks go hot. "Wow."

"Is that a bad wow?" I asked, looking down at my hands. Campbell lifted my chin with his finger.

"Not at all." He said. "It's just... wow." He went to push a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I'm glad it was me."

"Me too." I smiled.

"So," He asked. "Was I... Okay?"

"Well, I got some sand in some weird places but..." I laughed, rolling my eyes. Cam lifted his lips to mine. "But, since I'm still pretty new at this... maybe we should try again?"

"Uh, yeah." He laughed, rolling on top of me.

* * *

**I was asked where to watch the move Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. There are two places I know which work well. The first one is youtube! Someone posted the full movie. ( watch?v=8KqiFPRvaI0) However, sometimes it's super slow so another place to watch it would be on letmewatchthis (Here's the link right to the movie: .ch/file/a888bbaf3e778c9643d96fb76def 765e/#) If there's any problem with letmewatchthis, just PM me and I'll help you out! :) I really recommend it if you like these types of movies!**

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the quick update. This time, for sure, I will not be able to update until Tuesday/Wednesday. Thanks for everyone's patience. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before everyone starts sending more hate mail, I'm sorry I took forever to post this, I've been busy. It's not very long either, which I'm also sorry for. I was not sure how I wanted to take the next few chapters and I still am not now, so I'm sorry if the next few chapters take a little longer to be posted, but they will come!**

**To everyone who watched the movie with the links I had posted, I hope you all liked it! Also, this is story will not completely following the movie. The question for my story will be if they get off the island and what will happen afterwords or if they get off the island at all! Just keep that in mind. How the movie went will not be how my story goes. **

**Sorry for any spelling errors, I didn't read it over as well as I should have!**

**Hope you all enjoy chapter ten!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Do you want to head back to the beach today?" Campbell asked me.

"Yeah sure." I smiled.

We finally rolled out from the hut into the hot sunbeams coming through the trees. I grabbed my bag and tossed both of the water bottles and a few bananas in it.

As we made it to the beach Campbell and I looked for our sign which we had made before making a long-term shelter in the forest. It wasn't there anymore. The waves must have got bad during the storm a few nights ago and carried it away. If there were any boats or planes we didn't hear, they wouldn't have even second guessed this tropical island.

Campbell walked up to the ruins of it and examined anything that could be done to make it stronger for the next few days. As he did I went back up to where our small hut had been just weeks ago. I looked down at the rock laying in the sand and touched my hand over the ticks we had marked. We had found another rock at our new shelter and were using that now to keep track of the days we were marooned.

"Wow." Campbell said from behind me. "We've been here for over a month now."

"I know." I whispered. "I can't believe it."

Campbell crouched down beside me and recounted the markings. There were a total of 29 ticks on this rock and today we would mark down 17 on our new rock. One month and 15 days.

"They all think were dead." I said, staring blankly at the sand. "Our parents, friends, teachers, everyone."

"But were not, Maya." Campbell said quietly. "Were going to be fine here, together. What's so good about out there anyways?"

I looked over at Campbell with disbelief.

"_Life_ Cam. Our families and friends. Our futures we were suppose to have!"

"Maya, we still have a future here." He insisted. "Were going to have a better life here, I promise."

"You can't have _life_ on this island, Campbell! Look at the skeleton we found! What happens when our food is all gone? I will never go to Princeton staying here, I'll never have anything in life I wanted! Do you really think I'd rather choose this life?"

"Just listen for a second Maya, we can-"

"No!" I screamed, getting to my feet. "I'm sick and tired of you constantly telling me how much better this island is going to make us! This isn't living Cam, this is _surviving_!"

Campbell got to his feet and quietly made his way back through the forest. I sank back into the sand and felt my cheeks go hot. The tears burst from my closed eyelids as I put my head in my lap.

I want to go home. I want to see my family and sleep in my bed. I want to see my friends and listen to the pointless drama of high school. I miss it. I miss school and the teachers who have no idea what they're talking about... I just want to go home.

_XXX_

"Cam?" I whispered. "Campbell, please talk to me."

Campbell had his back to me. He was fishing in the stream. He didn't turn to face me. I slowly walked in the water and went to his side.

"Please, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" He said flatly.

"For yelling at you."

"Well don't worry about me, Maya. You know, you're not the only one who misses home. I left behind a family and a future too. I'm the one trying to make the best of what has happened to us and keep us alive. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself all the time. Were stuck here _together_."

"I know." I nodded. "I was wrong to be so rude, I just... I'm going a little crazy over here."

Campbell lowered the stick he was holding and turned to me. He put his hands on either side of my shoulders and stared at me in the eye.

"Your not the only one, Maya." He said sincerely. He lightly touched his lips to my forehead and pulled me into his chest. I put my arms around his waist and leaned against him, hearing the soft thud of his heart.

"Have you caught anything today?" I asked, pulling away from his embrace.

"No." Campbell shrugged. "I think I might just try going up to the beach tomorrow morning, hopefully there will be better luck then."

"Maybe I can come with you and you can try teaching me again."

"Sure." Campbell smiled. "I'd like that."

_XXX_

The following morning I woke up to an awful feeling in my stomach. I twisted out Campbell's arms wrapped around me and stood from the hut. I quickly made my way to a tree trunk and fell on my knees. The taste of vomit filled my nostrils as pulled my hair from my face.

"Maya?" I heard Campbell say quietly behind me. His hands replaced mine and pulled my hair away from my mouth. He rubbed my back slowly as I choked on the vomit again. "Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes tightly shut. I didn't want him to see this.

"I'll go grab you some water." Campbell said, as if reading my mind.

I shook my head and spit out the remaining taste of my dinner from the night before. When Campbell came back to me he handed me a water bottle. Without putting my lips on it I swished water in my mouth, spitting it out. Campbell sat beside me and leaned on his elbow.

"Do you..." He sighed. "Do you think you might be pregnant?"

"No." I laughed shakily. "I'm not pregnant, Cam."

"Oh, good." He smiled. "I mean, it's not that I don't want kids it's just.. you know."

"I know." I smiled weakly.

"D-Do you want kids?" I thought about this for a moment and smiled.

"Someday."

"Me too." Campbell whispered. He smiled and watched as I washed my mouth out again.

I wasn't pregnant. I couldn't be. Well, I could be, but I wasn't.

Was I?

_XXX_

"Just relax Maya." Campbell said soothingly. "Pull back and just concentrate, alright?"

I nodded slowly and took a deep breath. The scally fish was swimming at my feet. Campbell stood behind me, holding my hip and my arm which was holding the make-shift spear.

"Slowly..." Campbell said, moving my elbow with the fish. "Slow... Now!"

I threw the spear into the water and instantly looked into the water. I put my hands into the bubbles and picked up the spear. Campbell held it up and when the other end came up from the water, there was a small fish squirming. I looked over at Campbell and smiled.

"I did it!" I jumped. "I actually caught a fish!"

"Good job." Campbell smiled.

We made our way back to the shore hand in hand. Campbell and made our way back to our hut in the forest and he tought me how to clean and skin a fish. It was hard to stay focused and try copy what Campbell was doing. I had gone fishing before, but my dad would always do the dirty work.

Campbell was patient with me as I turned my nose at the smell. I was never a fan of sea food, fish especially.

"I can't do this!" I said, frustrated. Campbell smiled and place his hand over mine.

"Your doing fine, Maya." He smiled. "Here."

He slowly moved his hand with mine into a slow motion. I peeled my eyes from the fish and looked up at Campbell, his eyes focused on the motion of our hands. He blinked then looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Ahh." He spat. I looked down at our hands and saw a red gush coming from between his pointing finger and thumb.

"Oh God!" I said. I reached over to my side and found a water bottle. I began spraying over the cut. Cam winced as the blood cleared away and we saw the cut the size of the blade. Cam took his shirt and wrapped his thumb into his stomach. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "Just a little cut." I nodded slowly and turned back to the fish. I cut it into halves and put it on the end of a stick, holding it over the fire.

"You did good." Campbell smiled, holding my hand.

When the fish was finally cooked enough, we dug in. I thought about chicken and turkey. If I pretended I was only eating chicken, it wouldn't taste as bad. I imagined the special sauce my mom would put on it just before it was finished, giving it the hot spicy taste. My mouth watered as I took the last bit. Campbell had already finished his half and was watching me.

"Let's go for a walk." He smiled, getting to his feet. He bent down and helped me to mine. Twining my fingers in his we made our way back to the beach.

When our feet touched the soft white sand, the sun was preparing to set. We walked up and sat down. Campbell put his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we sat in silence.

The sun slowly made its way to the horizon line and just as it dipped below, I saw something.

"Did you just that?" Campbell asked, pointing to the horizon. "Please tell me you saw that!"

"The green light." I whispered. Campbell jumped to his feet and pulled me up with him. He pulled me to his chest and swung me in a circle.

"I can't believe we saw it!" Campbell laughed. "You saw it right?!"

"Yes, yes I saw it." I laughed at his excitement.

Campbell crushed his lips to mine and pulled my into another hug.

* * *

**Oh snap. Do you all think Maya is pregnant or is it just a scare? Who knows ;)**

**Tell me what you all thought, again I'm sorry it wasn't very long and kind of boring. I wasn't really sure what to do for this chapter, but within in the next few chapters there will be more fun. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I wasn't too sure where I wanted to go from here, but I finally made the decision. Also, I know the end of this chapter may seem like it's following the movie exactly and it kind of is, but within the next few chapters it will be very different. **

**It's not a very good chapter, but there's a lot of twists in the upcoming chapters. Hopefully I'll be able to get it up sooner than later. I wont make you wait two weeks again. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"I can't believe we actually saw it." Campbell praised as we walked hand in hand back through the forest. "I was really giving up."

"Well," I smiled. "Aren't you happy you didn't?"

"Couldn't be mor-" Campbell stumbled forward, loosing his footing. "Wow." He said, catching himself. I pulled up on our hands and steadied him. Campbell bent down and picked up what he had tripped over.

"Oh my God." I said, shaking my head. Campbell held up the flare gun which we had misplaced what seemed like forever ago.

"One of us must have dropped it when we were heading to the lagoon or something?" Campbell suggested. I nodded slowly and shook my head again.

"I can't believe that." Campbell just shrugged and we continued to walk back to our hut.

It began to rain as a tropical storm reached our island. Campbell and I snuggled closely to each other and fell asleep to the loud thunder.

_XXX_

"Maya." My eyes fluttered open. Campbell was standing above me and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to go fish okay? I might be a while I want to really stock up."

"Be safe." I grumbled as I rolled back onto my side and let my eyelids close once again.

I tried my hardest to fall back asleep, but the heat and the bright sun didn't allow it. I surrender and rolled from the shelter. I grabbed the water bottle Cam had left for me and made my way to the lagoon.

I took off my shirt and shorts and slowly dipped myself in the cool water. I dunked under and laid on my back with my eyes closed.

I remembered the time when Katie and I went swimming in our grandparent's pool. It was only a small one with a deck built around it. Katie and I would push-off the edges and swimming round and round in circles until we made our own current.

It was easier said then done to try to forget the family you would never see again. Somehow Campbell managed to push his feelings aside and was strong, but he said so himself his home life wasn't very stable. I wondered if his father had raised him differently if he would still be the man he is now or if he would be the soon-to-be NHL hockey player.

It was hard to tell with Campbell.

He didn't seem like the type of guy who would walk around the school like he owned it, but maybe he could be. I had talked to a lot of the hockey players and they never seemed to care about anything or anyone other than hockey. Campbell was the complete opposite. He was caring and very opened minded towards other things. He must have been strong too if he pulled through all those years without anyone to help him. He would have had to go through manhood all alone.

Coming from a loving and caring family I couldn't imagine growing up without either of my parents. Or Katie for that matter.

_XXX_

"Hey, Maya!" I heard something call from the trees. I looked up from the fire and saw Campbell motioning for me to go to him.

I jumped to my feet and ran into the trees. Campbell grabbed my hand and wrapped something around my head. His shirt? I wasn't certain. He walked me through the woods without a word and then stopped. I no longer felt his hands on the small of my back of the sound of his foot steps.

"Okay," I heard him say. "Take of the blind fold."

I smiled as I slowly untied it and opened my eyes. I was held back in complete awe as I looked at what Campbell had done.

Somehow he had managed to cooked two fish and set them on a pile of large palm tree leaves. I tried to come up with something to say, but the small gesture Campbell had done left me speechless.

"I know it's not much." Campbell said, scratching the back of his neck. "But I had to make do with what I had."

"It's... perfect." I whispered. I turned to Cam who was gleaming. He slowly walked up to my side.

"I know I went about this all backwards but.. Maya Matlin, will you go on a date with me?" I smiled and quickly nodded my head. Campbell led me over to a plate with some fish. I sat done cross-legged and stared across at him. He nodded encouragingly and took a bit of the fish. I did the same.

"How did you manage to do all this?" I asked.

"Well I was planning this for a while now." Campbell shrugged. "I know it's probably not the best date you've been on.."

"It's better." I smiled. "It's with someone I truly care about."

Campbell's face flushed a scarlet red. He looked down at his half eaten fish and then turned to his left. He held up a palm leaf and pulled something quickly behind his back.

"I got you these aswell." He said, handing me a handful of violet flowers.

"Thank you." I blushed. I leaned over our food and gently kissed him. Campbell smiled at me as I smelled each flower he had picked.

_XXX_

"Campbell!" I screamed, shaking his shoulder. Campbell continued to moan and grunt in his sleep. I couldn't understand what he was saying. "Campbell!"

Cam shot from his sleep, sweat pouring down the side of his face. His eyes glistened with water as he slowly turned to look at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a shaky voice. Campbell nodded slowly. He had a small tear threatening to fall in the corner of his eye.

"It was just a bad dream." He whispered quietly. He nodded to himself.

I took his hand in mine and leaned closer to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. Campbell shook his head and laid back down.

"Maybe in the morning." He opened his arm for me to cuddle into his side. He kissed my forehead as I listened to the fast beating of his heart. He didn't seem to have any intention of going back to sleep.

_XXX_

It wasn't Campbell's panting which woke me the next morning. It was a different sound altogether. I slowly opened my eyes and looked for Campbell. He was crouching by the fire staring at the tree tops.

"What is that?" I asked. Campbell slowly turned to me, his eyes wide with shock. "Is that a-?"

Campbell and I both nodded as he jumped to his feet and started running through the woods.

"I'll get the flare gun!" I called.

I quickly rolled onto my side and grabbed the flare gun from my bag. I followed Campbell through the forest to the beach.

"Hey!" I could hear Campbell screaming. "Down here!"

When I broke through the tree line Campbell was jumping up and down in the sand, waving his arms back and forth.

"Hey! Over here!" I ran up beside him and loaded the flare gun. I pointed it to the side and pulled the trigger. "Another one!" Campbell urged.

I quickly filled the gun again and pointed it to the air, pulling the trigger.

Campbell and I watched the sky as the sound got closer. A helicopter broke flew over top of us and slowly circled us.

* * *

**I know it's following the movie at the end there, but I'm not going to make them go back to school and completely hate each other because that was the stupidest thing in the movie. It bothered me so much when that happened so I can promise it's not going to happen in this story ;) Anyways, thanks for being patient and for everyone's support. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So its been forever and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. There has been a lot of things going on and I haven't been able to find the inspiration to continue. I had written the first bit of this chapter a few months back, but I couldn't get into it. So I know it's been months and I don't know if anyone is even going to read this anymore, but if you do, know that I'm sorry. **

**Anyways, I wasn't planning on doing many more chapters, so please don't be expecting more than four at the most. However, thank you to everyone who has been continuously reviewing and messaging me lately. I know I'm a hypocrite. I hate when it takes forever for an update, but I promise I'm not giving up on this story when it's so close to being finished. It's not my best work, but I hope you guys still enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Maya Matlin?" Called a girl in pink scrubs. "Dr. Rockwell will see you now."

I glanced over at Campbell who was sitting next to me. He squeezed my hand gently and smiled encouragingly. He kissed my forehead and I got to my feet, following the nurse. She led me down a small hallway and into a small cube room.

"She'll be with you in just a moment." The nurse smiled, closing the door as she walked back into the hallway.

I sighed and sat up on the bed. Campbell and I had to get checked up before we were allowed to see family just in case we caught some type of disease on the island. I wasn't sure where we were. After the helicopter had picked us up we were taken to the mainland. We were going to be staying in a hotel for the night and catch a plane first thing tomorrow to fly home to Toronto.

The police were going to call our parents and let them know that we were alive and coming home. I could already imagine my mom's expression. She'd drop the phone and start crying, making my dad answer to the caller and then he too would sob with my mother.

The door to the room opened slowly as a tall dark women walked inside. She stood in front of me and smiled.

"I first should say that I'm astonished the two of you were able to make it that long on your own. Your mother and Campbell's father were here for a week after you had first gone missing. They had gone everywhere hanging posters and talking to all the fishermen. They didn't think for a second you two were dead." She spoke softly.

"I knew my mom wouldn't give up." I smiled. Dr. Rockwell nodded and smiled. She began the usual procedure for patients and took a blood sample.

"I'm just going to bring this to the lab and I'll be back shortly." She left the room as I leaned against the wall. I felt like I was ready to pass out.

_XXX_

"So, your blood results came back and thankfully there is nothing bad in your system." Dr. Rockwell said, standing in front of me. "However, Ms. Matlin, there was something else rather shocking you should know about."

"What is it?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Dr. Rockwell put her clipboard to her side and stared into my eyes.

"Your blood results came back and..." She hesitated. "It seems to be that you're pregnant."

In that moment everything stopped. The ticking of the clock. The air streaming through the vents. My breath. My heart.

_XXX_

"Maya... Maya are you even listening to me?"

"What?" I asked, staring blankly at Campbell.

He chuckled under his breath and pointed out the car window. "I was saying how different the sunset looks from here."

I turned to look out his window. The sun did look different. It looked smaller and less bright. I nodded to Campbell and looked back out my window.

"Hey, you okay?" Campbell asked, grabbing my hand. I nodded slowly and I could feel a tear threatening to fall from the corner of my eye. "Maya?"

I turned to look at Cam. He looked into my eyes and moved his thumb to remove the water pushing its way down my cheek. I knew Campbell and I had been through so much and to stop trusting him now just seemed silly. I looked down at our twined hands and tried to find my voice.

"I- I'm... pregnant." I whispered. I carefully looked up at Campbell through my wet eyelashes. He was staring blankly at me. He was frozen not any sign of emotion crossing his face.

"How do you know?" He asked. I shook my head and looked away from him.

"Dr. Rockwell did a blood test." I sobbed. "She said that I'm almost four weeks."

I couldn't look at Campbell. I didn't want to know what he was thinking. He would probably never want to even see me again. Why would he? He had just spent two months with me and now to find out he has to put his life aside again to raise a baby? We didn't even know we were going to make it off the island let alone still be able to go to school and become successful and eventually start our own families.

We pulled into the hotel's parking lot. We walked into the lobby, the distance between us was noticable. We had been stuck to each other since we had been off the island. Not having my hand brushing his made me feel bare.

The police officer escorting us handed us each a room key and walked us to elevator.

"If you guys need anything," the officer began, "Just call the lobby."

He pressed our room floor and left us alone in the elevator. I stared down at my feet and tried to control my breathing. I could hear my heart beating through my chest and my palms getting sweaty.

When the elevator doors opened I looked to Campbell. He was staring ahead and made no sign of moving. I slowly touched his hand. He jerked it away and looked down at me.

"This is us." I whispered. Campbell nodded and motioned for me to go first. I stepped out and looked down the long hallway. I was in room 312. I slowly walked down, checking the door numbers. I heard the clicking of a door and turned to see Campbell walking into his room.

I felt a hole burning in my throat and threw myself into my room. I walked to the single double bed and lay face down into a pillow. My sobs were loud and rocked my entire body, but I couldn't stop. Campbell hated me and would probably never talk to me again all because we were so stupid and acting like teenagers on a deserted island. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't go back in time and change everything. I couldn't make the baby disappear. Abortion wasn't an option. What a cliché story. Girl and boy stranded on an island, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, get rescued and have a baby.

What were my parents going to say? Katie would probably tell me how boys were no good. My friends? They wouldn't even understand. From what I remember they wouldn't have even given Campbell a double take. I wouldn't have given him a double take. I never even knew him, yet I was so quick to judge him.

Campbell was so different than anyone I had known. He was kind and gentle, but we were still able to be silly and, even in the circumstances, have a good time.

I rolled over in the bed and stared at the ceiling in the dark. Sometime between seeing different images in the ceiling and crying some more, I fell asleep.

_XXX_

"Maya?"

"Please open the door."

I slowly rolled onto my back. It took a moment to realize where I was.

"Maya?" I heard someone say followed by three soft knocks.

I untangled myself from the comforter and ran to the door. Campbell stood in front of my door with his arms on either side of the door frame. His eyes were puffy and circled by large black bags.

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly. I opened the door and stepped aside. He walked inside and looked around the hotel room.

"Have... you slept yet?" I questioned. Campbell turned to me and shook his head slowly. "You know, they said we could order room service if we-"

"I'm sorry." He choked, his eyes slowly watering. I took a step towards him. He turned his head slightly and closed his eyes, fighting back his tears. I waited patiently and held my breath.

"I love you." Campbell whispered. He lifted his head and took a step towards me. He cautiously stared at my stomach and slowly moved his hands to rest on it. "I love you and I promise, I'm going to love this baby more than anything in the world."

I couldn't find the words to speak when I caught my breath again.

"I shouldn't have acted that way, it just... caught me off guard. I should've known better but I honestly didn't think we would ever be here in a hotel room going home in the morning. Maya, I've never felt this way about anyone and when you told me, I was scared. I know nothing about being a father and I know this is going to change everything about your plans for the future, but I want to be here for you." Cam looked to his hands still on my stomach. "For both of you."

Tears began rolling off my cheeks and landing on the floor. I shook my head to Campbell and felt my feet giving under my weight. Campbell supported me and walked us to the bed. I sat down and clutched my stomach.

"I can't do this." I whispered. "I can't have a _baby_. I'm still in high school, I still have a future ahead of me."

Campbell nodded then placed his hands on either side of my face. He rested his forehead against my and smiled softly.

"Maya, we survived on an island together. We can survive having a baby. We're strong enough to face the world as long as we're together. No matter what, I'll be by your side the entire way. You'll still be able to go to college and have the successful life you deserve and when that happens I'm going to be there, by your side with our beautiful baby."

I opened my eyes and looked into Campbell's. He wiped away a falling tear and kissed my nose.

"I love you." I whispered. Campbell smiled and brushed his lips against mine.

"I love you too."

_XXX_

I woke the next morning to a soft feeling on my cheek. I rolled over and saw Campbell smiling at me. His arm wrapped around my waist as he had me pulled into his chest.

"Sorry I woke you up." He whispered, kissing my shoulder.

Just as I was about to respond there was a small tapping at the door. Campbell and I got up from the bed and I went to answer it. The same officer from the night before was standing at the door and was holding a small duffel bag.

"I'm assuming Mr. Saunders is here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I could feel my cheeks blushing. "There is a change of clothes and some toiletries for the two of you in here. When your ready, come down to the lobby and we'll drive you out to the airport."

"Thank you." I said, taking the duffel bag from him. I slowly closed the door and turned to Campbell who was holding in a laugh. I rolled my eyes and tossed the duffel bag on the bed. Campbell grabbed my waist and pulled me between his legs.

"Ready to go home?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I'm kind of nervous actually." I laughed shakily. Campbell nodded and grabbed one of the tooth brushes sitting on top of the duffel bag. He walked into the bathroom as I went to change into the sweatpants and sweater that were left for me.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I lightly rubbed over it.

"We'll be home soon." I whispered.

* * *

**So (if anyone is still following this story) tell me what you think. Some people had got the story line right about the pregnancy. Anyways I'll try to update as soon as I can, thanks again! :)**


End file.
